


"The Shades of Pleasure"

by NiniDrama



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fessée, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Sex Positions, Passion, Plage, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, cochonnerie, cochonnerie sexuelle, demande de jouir, frissons du corps, glaçons, gémissements, menottes, pensé érotiques, pénis mis a rude épreuve, refus d orgasmes, salle de musique, sex toys anal, sexe en extérieur, sexe nocturne, sexe sous la douche, soumission, supplication, techno est confus sur son orientation sexuelle, tharn est une bête de sexe, voiture, yeux bandé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniDrama/pseuds/NiniDrama
Summary: "The nuances of pleasure", is an explicit series mainly centered on the couple tharn / type ...Their life is always punctuated by their courses at the university, their fight, their friends, the bar, life in general ...., they will explore together new horizons ...., new positions, accessories, places, always more to spice up their sex life and strengthen their love even more ...* While techno asks questions about their sexual orientation, he surprises him wanting to try new experiences, after seeing things he shouldn't have seen, he questions ...* How is techno going to handle it? techno will go through a lot of sentimental emotions ...Interior work, confusion, research, Love, passion, it's up to you to discover the rest ...
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 5





	1. "Travel and discover pleasure...."

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to your feedback! i'm new to writing, be kind, english is not my native language, i have some translation help, just have a good time watching this fiction and enjoy!  
> Thank you :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t's all because of a trip, that Type is very careful not to say anything to get rid of her man, tharn finds out and the consequences follow ....

*****Chapitre 1****

Tout a commencé par un voyage avec l'équipe de football… ..

«Il y aura 4 jours de voyage! sont allés dans une station balnéaire cette année, n oubliez pas vos maillots de bain !! » Dit Techno à ces juniors de l'équipe de football, les anciens qui viendront avec moi sont mes assistants, Type et Champ ici présents, ils vous encadreront pendant le séjour, feront des entraînements, des activités de groupe, et surtout partiront pour ce relax tout ensemble avant la prochaine saison ""

Faut-il vraiment y aller 4 jours? "Dit un tharn triste,

" Oui tu sais non, je t'avais déjà dit que nous devions faire ce voyage avec les juniors "sourit Type,

parce que il n'a pas dit que Tharn viendrait avec lui, mais Type voulait le laisser un peu mariné…

La veille de notre départ, Type a regardé tharn bouder sur le lit,

"Quand vas-tu arrêter de bouder?" " pas de réponse, «Tharn je te parle… .oh! "" Humm…. "" Ah, ben, ça fait 5 jours que tu boudes comme un enfant,

Bon il est temps que je te dise, tu viens avec moi

"" vraiment ?? »Avec un ton de surprise !!!

«Oui vraiment, tu ne penses pas que j'allais te laisser là… .. tout seul» Tharn était heureux comme tout, il se leva et embrassa passionnément le Type, «Va faire ta valise» dit le gars avec un large sourire de satisfaction . Type est allé prendre une douche, avant d'aller se coucher, quand il a reçu un message de Techno , tharn n'associe généralement pas ces messages mais le….,

_"Alors tu as dit à tharn qu'il venait avec nous, franchement depuis le temps où tu sachez-le, vous auriez pu le lui dire bien avant d'aimer vraiment déranger votre mari 😃! bon demain devant le café du campus, à 8h, départ à 8h30! à demain mec! "_

" Ah tu le savais depuis le début, et tu voulais me faire chier hein… Type…. Attendez la plage…. »Pensa-t-il, il avait l'intention de punir sa femme qui lui avait délibérément caché cette information!

Tharn a posé le téléphone portable de Type et est retourné dans sa valise, et il prétend que tout va bien, Type sort de la salle de bain en regardant son téléphone portable,

  
"Demain, 8 heures du matin, le campus de Tharn partira à 8h30."

  
"D'accord!" Comme si rien n'était….

Il se couche comme d'habitude, mais tharn prépare sa revanche pour son vilain garçon… ..

Demain matin:

“ALLEZ AUX JUNIORS, plus vite qu'elle !!!!! "No criait déjà sur les juniors tôt le matin, quand il est allé voir que personne ne manquait,   
" Ah Type / Tharn vous voilà enfin, mec aide-moi avec les juniors, il ne m'écoute jamais putain !!! "

En 2 minutes chrono, Type a élevé la voix avec autorité !!! tous les juniors sont alignés dans une rangée et en silence!

_"Quelle autorité ce Type…. Hmm sexy !!!_ _mais au lit tu ne fais pas la loi"_ , pensa-t-on en passant la langue sur ces lèvres.

Après avoir fait toutes les formalités administratives, et tous ces petits gens dans le bus, ils quittent enfin le campus en direction de la PLAGE !!!

  
«Il y a 2 heures de route avant d'arriver à notre complexe de bungalows, nous ne ferons pas de pause, pour ceux qui veulent ce rafraîchissement c'est maintenant, techno continuait ces explications, sinon vous seriez 2 à 4 personnes par chambre, nous vous donnerons vous toutes les informations, qui est avec qui nous arrivons, c'est tout! » conclut techno.

Tharn: "Hmm ... j'espère que nous sommes tous les deux dans la chambre"

  
Type: "Oui bien sûr, tu ne penses même pas que nous allions être avec de la techno, il ronfle!" J'ai pitié de ce pauvre champ! «

  
Tharn« parfait !!! »Hum… mec… tu vas goûter…. 'Pensa tharn

  
Type: «Je vais vous montrer comment une femme prend soin de son petit mari…. "

  
Tharn" OH !! J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver la voir .. "" C'est plutôt moi qui vais te montrer comment je prends soin de ma femme "   
pensa tharn

Après 2 heures de route, ils arrivent à leur complexe, l'endroit est magnifique, les bungalows sont au milieu des plantes, des arbres tropicaux, un beau mélange avec le bruit des vagues, un vrai décor de carte postale, c'était tout simplement paradisiaque!

Êtes-vous sûr que c'est pour l'équipe de football ou pour des vacances romantiques? "Demanda tharn"

idiot! non »type répondu« c'est un complexe qui appartient à l'un des oncle techno, il nous le prête pendant ces 4 jours, avant l'arrivée des touristes! ceux-ci pour elle qui doivent avancer la date! "

Pendant que tout le monde était à la réception, la techno a donné les dernières infos aux juniors, et le type et les champs à la distribution des salles,

" Vous avez du temps libre pour le reste de l'après-midi, allez à la plage ce soir à 18h pour une annonce techno BBQ,!!!!

chacun se rend dans sa salle respective, pour déposer leurs valises et profiter de ce petit paradis!

Tharn et Type arrivent à leurs bungalows, il y avait un lit double avec les rideaux dessus, une salle de bain avec une grande douche, deux grands lavabos et wc, et à la surprise de tharn et de Type il y avait une douche extérieure qui donnait sur la plage,

" On dirait une suite nuptiale "dit tharn avec des yeux émerveillés, un Type rougi embarrassé" le connard va! "

"Mais notre tharn avait des plans pour sa femme, il a attrapé Type dans ses bras et l'a embrassé sur le cou

" Merci pour ce voyage ma femme "le Type était rouge à cette déclaration il en savait plus où mettre,

il s'est retourné et a embrassé tharn pour qu'il se taise, la descente était de plus en plus passionnée, de plus en plus brûlante, et de plus en plus bruyante….

Faire chier !! »Dit un Type frustré"

C'est bon ce soir d'avoir ce rattrapage ... "répondit tharn.

Techno: "Eh bien, allons-nous rejoindre les autres?"

Type: "Ouais c'est arrivé"

Techno: "whaaaa la chambre ressemble à une suite nuptiale"

Tharn a éclaté de rire !!!

Techno "Hein? !!"

Type "non, rien de bon ne va"

Ils sont tous partis pour la plage pour le barbecue: «Je meurs de faim !! Champ a dit, passant sa main sur son ventre,

  
"Tu as toujours faim", a répondu un junior qui a fait rire tout le monde!

  
Le BBQ se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, certains finissent à la mer pour tout habiller !!!

  
l'odeur du poisson grillé, pour accompagner quelques bières, donne à tout le monde un appétit!

  
La soirée s'est terminée,

  
«Bonjour demain matin n'ont rien, mais les activités ont commencé demain à 14h après le repas, nous irons voir les cascades, il paraît que c'est incroyable de préparer les maillots de bain et les photos! bonne nuit à tous »dit techno avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Tharns et Type suivent aussi, vont dans leurs bungalows,

Mais dès qu'ils sont revenus dans leurs chambres, tharn a attrapé le Type par la taille avec ces mains puissantes et l'a serré, l'a plaqué contre le mur de la pièce, lui mettant le cou sauvagement en feu,

  
«Thann…. Non non suçon… .pas le cou… non…. humm! "

  
" Tu le mérites cependant "

  
" Aahh… nooooonnnn…. »Entre deux petits gémissements

  
« Tu sais que tu vas être puni pendant ces 4 jours…. Préparez-vous »

  
« Pour… .quoiii…. Vous allez me punir… .. Je n'ai rien fait… »répondit un Type gémissant

  
" Pourquoi…. tu m'as laissé bouder pendant une semaine, avant de me dire que je venais à cette sortie… .. vilain garçon !!! "

  
" AAaahhh…. Sorti de la bouche du mec, tharn commence lentement à broyer sa bite fort, contre le cul du Type,

  
"Je vais te montrer!" comment je punis les vilains garçons comme vous… »un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage du gars, les yeux de tharn s'illuminent à ce sourire,

  
« Pourquoi ce sourire? »

  
« Je savais très bien ce que je faisais tharn…. Je voulais être puni »

  
Tharn's les yeux ce durcis, «Ah tu voulais être puni !!! ba alors jouons! tu n'imagines même pas comment je vais te faire crier ce soir !!!

«   
Tharn tourna le visage du Type face au mur, enfonçant ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, son menton, son oreille, un souffle rude s'échappa de la bouche du Type, cet homme le rend déjà fou….

Tharn l'embrassa férocement en ouvrant la sienne la bouche de l'amant lui donnant une fessée en suçant ces doigts,

  
'Un huummm gourmand' par nécessité, sortant de la bouche chaude d'un Type qui les suçait comme s'il allait sucer la bite de tharn, sa langue les lubrifiant, tellement bon… ..

  
Tharn commence à déboutonner le jean du mec, mais sans les enlever complètement , juste pour avoir assez de place pour passer sa main, il sortit ces doigts de la bouche chaude du gars et les rangea dans un autre endroit chaud de son corps, ces doigts. les doigts lubrifient bien dans son anus, pour faire taire son amant, qui gémit de plus en plus fort, il a mis sa langue dans sa bouche, pour étouffer ses gémissements, pour le traiter brutalement, ces doigts s'enfoncent toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fort, sa prostate tremble, le pénis de Type était dur….

il commence à avoir du mal à être maltraité contre le mur,

  
"Tu vas être un bon garçon à partir de maintenant, tu vas garder les mains au-dessus de ta tête et surtout ne pas les bouger si tu comprends! Sinon tu auras une fessée ..."

Un "humm timide" t approbation de la bouche du Type

tharn a glissé ses mains libres sous la merde de Type et a commencé à malmener un de ces mamelons déjà durs ...

  
Tharn a fini par enlever le jean de Type et la jeter dans la pièce, il serre des gouttes brûlantes dessus sa peau de sel de mer chaude, douce et délicieuse au goût, ces épaules, est attrapé le pénis dur du gars, il commence peu de mouvement de haut en bas, le Type était complètement perdu, il gémissait juste,

tharn lentement tiré sur le pénis dur, douloureux et commence pour sentir le sperme du mec avant "OHHH… .Hmmm c'est tellement…. Bon…. "

  
«Tu sais que tu n'es pas autorisé à jouir…. Dit tharn durement à un mec tremblant… 

  
« Pourquoi ? »

  
« Parce que tu es un vilain garçon !!! "

  
" Je ne sais pas ... .sii ... .. Je vais prendre beaucoup de temps ... hummm ... "

  
" Oh crois-moi! Tu vas t'accrocher , ne t'inquiète pas pour sa vigilance "

  
ils ont enlevé ces doigts du sexy Q de Type et il l'a fait sucer à nouveau, le gars l'a fait dès que quelques minutes plus tard, tharn a sorti ces doigts mouillés de sa bouche…

  
«Je veux plus…. Tharn… »

  
ils commencent à se déplacer dans la pièce vers le grand lit, tandis que le Type se déshabille en quelque sorte le reste de ses vêtements, le Type se retrouve totalement nu et jeté sur le lit, les yeux de Type sont remplis de désir et sa respiration s'intensifie. .

  
après avoir chercher quelque chose dans sa valise,

"Vite… .tharn j'ai un peu plus… .. j'ai besoin de toi en moi…"

  
"Besoin? "

  
" Oui…. Je te veux en moi…. "

  
Tharn arrive au-dessus de lui comme un prédateur affamé…

  
" Chut !!! mon garçon affamé…. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux… mais… pas maintenant "le temps de finit sa phrase tharn a attrapé le poignée droite du gars avec des menottes et l'a attachée à sa cheville droite avec une vitesse que le gars ne l'a pas vu venir…

  
"Tharn !!!! qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

  
"Je punis mon vilain garçon !!! "

  
et maintenant c'est autour du poignée et de sa cheville gauche qui subissent le même sort! le Type ne peut plus bouger, ni s'échapper, il est totalement prisonnier de tharn! il peut faire ce qu'il veut de lui-même et de son corps ...

  
Tharn se leva du lit pour admirer sa victime qui débattait désespérément, le gars était allongé sur le dos, ligoté et nu,

  
'Quelle vue magnifique' pensa tharn en passant sa langue de façon provocante sur sa lèvre…

  
"Alors, nous voulions jouez intelligemment avec moi Type , voici ce qui arrive au vilain garçon ... "

  
Le Type rougi a ces mots" oui ... Je voulais être puni .... Je l'admets ... Maintenant prends soin de moi ... "

  
" Mais ne le fais pas ' t'inquiète je vais te faire te sentir si bien…. que tout le monde va crier tendre !!!, comme une salope et ce sera comme ça que je t'abaisse, mal, si mal! "

Type a avalé sa salive à ces mots crus!

«Mon dieu, cet homme impitoyable» pensa Type euh… son corps était en feu !!!

tharn reviens sur le lit avec du lubrifiant, et commence à s'occuper de la queue de Type, doucement de haut en bas, de haut en bas, avec ces mouvements Type ne pouvait que gémir, il ne quittait pas les yeux de tharn pendant l'opération en cour….

«Tharn…» miaule le gars «Je suis sous le porche… hmm… tellement… près… je peux… je veux… jouir!

"NON! Dit tharn durement.

Le type de larmes aux yeux le supplia ..." S'il te plait je le prends plus ... Je veux jouir ... "

" Je t'interdis que je profite sans mon consentement !!! compris !!! "

" Mais… .tharn… je…. "

" Tu ne jouiras pas !! depuis quand les salopes comme toi démissionnent! "Tharn a attrapé un anneau en silicone dans la poche de son jean et l'a glissé autour du pénis dur et tremblant du gars!

Les yeux du type écarquillés virent le cockring autour de sa queue

"Tharn !!!! que tu …… .moi… ne fais pas… pas le sien…."

"Je t'ai dit que tu ne viendrais pas tout de suite, ça t'aidera tenez plus longtemps! " "

" Non, s'il vous plaît ... j'étais ... "

" Et quoi? sage? sur le point de jouir? "

" Les deux ... aahhhh ... ... s'il vous plaît ... s'il vous plaît "

" Non je ne pense pas, seules les femmes très dociles lui permettent de jouir!

"Et pour le moment vous ne l'êtes pas!" "Si ... Si … Fais-moi… jouir…. "

Tharn n'a pas écouté les plaintes de son amant, il a pris le lubrifiant et a commencé à jouer avec le muscle de Type pendant un moment, qui a gémi à l'action de tharn, puis a inséré un doigt, Type a gémi, il ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de terminer son gémissant que le 3ème doigt entre soudainement dans son anus pour le lubrifier, la tête du type retombe dans l'oreiller, hurlant de plaisir….

Tharn l'abaisse avec ses doigts, si mal, si vite, ce mec qui bave, miaule, il a eu des larmes de plaisir qui coulaient pour provoquer de fortes sensations de fessée subit tharn…

«AAHh… tharn…. Plus …. "

" tu veux plus ? Tu es sûre ? "

" OUIIIIiii… baise-moi mal, a baisse-moi fort…. tharn je veux plus…. "

" Tu veux toujours que mes doigts ou ma bite jouissent? "

" "Votre bite…. "

" Bien…. " Tharn a arraché ces doigts du Q de Type, qui l'a fait trembler et frissonner, a enlevé son jean et son caleçon l'a jeté violemment au sol, ce qui a donné le ton de ce Type qui allait passer et cet endroit entre ces jambes bien. ouvert juste pour lui,

"Laisse-moi voir le trou du cul de cette salope", il s'enfonça brutalement dans son Q, ce qui le fait gémir encore plus type, il était tellement impatient, il l'a pris si fort, il n'a fait qu'une fessée dedans et dehors, plus fort, plus brutalement, il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément, il donna une fessée à sa prostate déjà tendue en tremblant, tharn la tira, ce qui était un type de gémissement, et retourna son corps en un rien de temps, sa tête était maintenant dans l'oreiller, avec le Q dans le l'air qui offrait une très belle vue a tharn… ..

Tharn le prit encore plus fort, plus vite, car il avait plus de place pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément… .. à ces manœuvres type hurler de plaisir !!!

  
“AAAHHH !!!! THARAANNN !!! HHUmmmm .. oui… continuer…. Je vais…. Je vais… "

  
" Qu'est-ce que tu vas? Jouir? "

  
" Oui ... si tu continues comme elle ... Je vais jouir ... "

  
tharn a arrêté son déclin et s'est retiré du type de maltraitance cul

  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ... . Non continue… »d'une voix frustrée

  
« Ah, est-ce que tu demandes la permission de jouir? »

«   
«Huummm…»

  
«Hmm, n'ai pas de réponse! »Et une petite fessée sur ces fesses chaudes et moite….

  
« Ahh ... Tharn ... » Type gémit

Une autre fessée est arrivé un peu plus fort que le précédent

  
« Alors? »

  
« S'il vous plaît ... .tharnnn ... je peux foutre?» Remuer son Cul comme une allumeuse

  
« Vous exprimez quand vous voulez! "  
  
"Oui! Je vais te laisser jouir !!"

  
Un "oui" de soulagement d'un homme malmené sortant de sa bouche sèche à force de hurler ...

  
Tharn retira doucement la bite qui entourait le pénis douloureux de Type, et commença lentement à le branle, puis accélère de plus en plus vite… de plus en plus fort… Plus fort… Type lança un petit miaulement de son de salope dans l'oreiller, ceux qui le rendaient encore plus fou…

  
«Je peux…. Prendre plaisir…. tharn .. s'il vous plaît…? "

  
" Oui…. Tu peux maintenant… »

Type attend son premier orgasme de la soirée, son corps tremblait, il était en sueur, sa respiration s'intensifie, à ce dégagement….

Juste assez de temps pour essuyer sa main du sperme de Type , que tharn reprit sa goutte bestiale, plus fort! il n'y a que des "AAAHH… .AAHHH…" qui sortaient de la bouche du type, il n'arrêtait pas de mendier, de mendier, d'aller plus fort, plus vite, c'était en fin d'entendre t en supplications de la part de type ….

"Tu es une vraie salope quand tu veux ..."

"Ouii ... ahh ... Tharn ... je ... suis ... je suis ... si ... proche ... ah ah ah ... "

Tharn commence à ralentir il voulait faire durer le plaisir,

" Noooo ... .. plus vite ... "

" Non! Je veux te torturer un peu plus tu es tellement sexy ... que j'aimerais te baiser comme elle toute la nuit »

Tharn, est allé encore plus lentement, et a repris son souffle, il a été gentil avec moi, alors qu'il était proche de son orgasme, tharn lui a refusé ...

" Non tharn, fais moi ... fais moi. .. cuming "

" Pas encore de patience ... ..

"Type était fou, son corps brûlant de désir, il ressentait ces orgasmes, qui ne sont pas venus puisque tharn a dû renoncer sinon, il l'a laissé mariner pendant 5 longues et interminables minutes ..

«Tharn…. Je tiens plus…»

«Hmm… Je sais que je peux sentir ton corps trembler…»

Tharn commence à prendre de la vitesse lentement, pour faire gémir le Type à son avantage, il était plus que gémissant, il mettait son corps et son cul à l'épreuve… ..

«AHH… .oui… oui… oui… tharn… continue…» Tharn le baissa, fort, vite, fort, encore et encore….

Jusqu'à ce que finalement les deux amants aient eu un orgasme qui les a frappés, ils ont tous deux respiré si fort, qu'il a fallu un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne redescendent de leurs orgasmes intenses, durs et bestiaux ... ..

«Oh tharn !!!! , vous étiez… .. alors…. Bestial ""

"AAAHH… .AAHHH…" which came out of the mouth of the type, he did not stop begging, to beg, to go harder, faster, tharn was at the end of hearing t in supplications from the part Of type….

"You're a real slut when you want…. "

"Yesi ... ahh ... Tharn ... I ... am ... I am ... so ... close ... ah ah ah ..."

Tharn starts to slow down he wanted to make the pleasure last,

"Noooo… .. faster…. "

" No ! I want to torture you a little more you're so sexy… that I would like to fuck you like her all night long »

Tharn, went even more slowly, and caught his breath, he was kind to me, while he was close to his orgasm, tharn refused him ...

"No tharn, make me ... make me ... cum" "No patience yet ... .." Guy was crazy, his body burning with desire, he felt this orgasms, which did not come since tharn had to desist otherwise, he let it marinate for 5 long and interminable minutes ... “Tharn…. I hold more…. " "Hmm ... I know I can feel your body shaking ..." Tharn begins to slowly pick up speed, to make the guy moan to advantage, he was more than moaning, he was putting his body and his Q to the test… .. "AHH… .yes… yes .. yes …tharn… continue…" Tharn lowered him, hard, fast, hard, again and again…. Until finally the two lovers had an orgasm that hit them, they both breathed so hard, that it took a little while before they came down from their intense, hard and bestial orgasms ... .. “Oh tharn !!!! , you were… .. so…. Bestial " "Wait till I take those handcuffs off you" guy was HS, he was still shaking from his big orgasms, his body was only sweaty, he collapsed totally on the bed, tharn was very satisfied with him, to see his boy in this state, with his sperm running between these thighs, it was just satisfying to see!

  
"Tapez?"

  
Pas de réponse,

  
il s'assoit sur le lit, se frotte la tête et étire ces gros bras musclés, 

  
"Tapez? Où êtes-vous? Tapez ..."

  
"ici .... Viens ici… .. »

  
entre deux bâillements,

  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait… pourquoi ai-je une bite dure…. "

  
voyant tharn qui est finalement arrivé sur la terrasse extérieure, le type a allumé l'eau sur son corps nu et s'est mis à trotter son petit cul comme une allumeuse et se met à jouer avec sa bite déjà dure, tharn le regarde avec des yeux étonnés ...

  
" quoi tu es entrain de faire ? "

  
"Sa" dans cette morsure de sa lèvre provocante, il a pris la paire de menottes et cette menotte lui-même à la barre de douche.

A cette vue, la fatigue quitta aussitôt le corps de tharn et ce fut un choc électrique de désir qui parcourut tout son corps, sa queue se dressa à la vue,

  
"Type !!!! je rêve !!! tu viens de ... … du… au… attacher… ?? "

  
" Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est ce que je viens de faire! " Dites-moi, comptez-vous y rester longtemps à me regarder avec votre air idiot ou comptez-vous prendre soin de moi comme je le mérite? »Tharn n'en croyez pas ces yeux,

  
il arrivera sous la douche comme un prédateur et un mec passionnément embrassé,

  
" Oh Type… tu me surprendras toujours! " "

  
" Hummm ... c'est de ta faute tu me fais toujours sentir ...

  
Tharn sourit, tu mérites un peu de recommencer alors pour être un bon garçon, il commence par couvrir son corps chaud et humide de brûlure, s'agenouille et commence à le sucer doucement, avec beaucoup de passion….

  
Gémissements, ….   
Alors qu'il suce profondément sa bite, il commence à glisser ces doigts sur les joues dures de Type, caresse, chatouille le trou maltraité de la nuit dernière

"AAhh tharn…. Non… temps pour la douceur, dur, dur, aahh…. Vas-y…."

  
«Oh ma femme, tu veux du dégouttant?»

  
«Ouais…. S'il vous plaît…. Baise moi »avec une voix désespérée

et l'aidèrent à se sécher, puis fatigués de leur activité nocturne, ils s'endormirent dans ses bras. autre.

Ah, ce sont des mots forts qui ont attrapé le corps du Type et l'ont claqué en les comptant par le chemin en bois de la douche, et sont entrés durement dans le gars, avec ces jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, il a commencé à le baisser fort, sa bite serrant. fortement sa prostate ...   
miaulements, gémissements, sons obscène, langues entrelacées, une main errante sur l'épaule de tharn, claquant, corps chauds et bruyants de deux amants excités, un son de métal, étaient les sons sortant de la douche, heureusement l'eau coulait pour cacher leur bruit sale….

  
Après quelques minutes d'abaissement intensif, ils atteignent les orgasmes l'un de l'autre! rien une bonne goutte dure, efficace pour se réveiller c'est se mettre en forme le matin!

Expirant de leur partie de la jambe dans l'air du matin, tharn a en quelque sorte enlevé ces menottes

  
"Je vois que ma femme aime les menottes?" "

  
" Oui ... elle ... m'inspire ce matin "

  
" Je la vois, est-ce que tu l'aimes? "

"   
"Oui, je ne sais pas ... mais j'aime bien quand tu m'as comme hier soir ..."

  
Les yeux de Tharn s'émerveillent de la déclaration de type coquin ...

  
«Ohhh !!! tu l'aimes alors? "

  
" Oui, je l'admets…. J'aime beaucoup ça ... "

  
Pas le temps de finir sa phrase tharn saisit les lèvres gonflées du type dans un baiser passionné ...

  
" Je note "dit tharn avec un sourire malicieux ...

  
" Eh bien, ça suffit, il faut aller voir le d'autres…. bougez! "

  
" Oui ma femme! "

Ils l'ont tous deux préparé pour rejoindre les autres pour les activités de la journée, la cascade !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun, English is not my language, sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Thank you


	2. Pleasure & Sensation....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The place is a beautiful place between blue sky, turquoise sea, waterfall, vegetation ...  
> he will make this guy discover what intense pleasure knows, with new sexual sensations, new toys, new places, daring, moans, doubts about a new sexual orientation which will cause a lot of worries and lots of things again....

**** CHAPITRE 2****

L'endroit était splendide, avec cette cascade naturelle, ces différents bassins, bordés par sa végétation luxuriante, son marché coup dans cette chaleur, tout le monde avait chaud et transpirait, mais la récompense valait leurs efforts!

_«Allez TOUS À L'EAU !!!!_ Techno a crier, et tout le monde a rapidement jeté ses vêtements par terre et a sauté dans l'eau fraîche!

techno: "Ah, ça fait du bien!"

Champs: «oh oui !!! mais ça me donne faim! "

techno: "champs sérieusement dans un tel endroit vous pensez que vous avez même mangé, vous êtes impossible en tant que gars!" "

Tout le monde a ri, "dirait un vieux couple !! criaient les juniors.

Type et Tharn se tenaient sur un rocher haut dans le 2ème bassin de la cascade, ils pouvaient voir tous les groupes ci-dessous qui étaient au niveau du 3ème bassin ...

Type : dites-moi ce n'est pas un vieux couple? "

Tharn: «oh non !!! ne nous risquez pas, nous avons chaud !!!! »Passez sa langue sur ces lèvres de manière provocante!

Type rougi "arrêtez-la !! il est dehors et il n'est pas seul !!!"

Tharn: "Ça va se détendre!" tout le monde sait pour nous! "

Type : "Ce n'est pas une raison!"

Tharn: "De quoi es-tu jaloux?" Avec un grand sourire

Type : "connard!" moi jaloux pas du tout! "

Tharn: «hmm… ouais, c'est ça, je vais te croire! tu es aussi jaloux qu'un tigre! "

Type : "tu es à moi connard tu as compris! Tout à moi c'est moi seul!"

Tharn rit et embrassa tendrement le type….

"Oh oh! Il y a des hôtels pour elle, tu ne peux pas te retenir quelques heures!" Dit un techno un peu envieux car il était encore célibataire!

Type : "QUOI !!! vous ne pouvez pas vous effacer Techno !!!"

Tharn: «Type …! "

Techno: "Ah la la tu es mignon pareil, je vous admire tous les deux!" vous êtes dans votre monde aimant! "

Type: "En amour avec mon cul, oui !!!"

Tharn a ri de ce que le gars disait!

Type: Non, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de nous embêter, allez voir vos juniors et quittez-nous! "

Techno: "C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous laisse revenir amoureux!"

Soirée techno marmonnant, retrouvez ces juniors ...

Type : "Quelle douleur dans le cul celui la ! "

Tharn: "laissez-le ... est-ce que ça l'a été ou déjà?" "

Type s'approcha de Tharn avec des yeux ronds, _"Hmm ... Je pense que oui ..."_ Et leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, plus il s'embrasse, plus il fait chaud, les langues commencent à s'entrelacer, et même s'il fait déjà chaud dehors entre les la température monte aussi, les débuts de gémissements commencent à venir… la main de tharn caresse les cuisses nues du Type en remontant lentement….

«Hmm…» gémit le Type,

«on devrait arrêter… tharn est sorti et y a-t-il des gens…. Et les lèvres de tharn se pressèrent encore plus fort… le Type était comme abasourdi par ça….

Tharn pose doucement le Type sur la serviette en lui tenant la tête et l'autre main commence à errer sur l'élastique que son maillot de bain…. Il regarde Type avec des yeux doux remplis de désir,

type "hmm…. Tharn .." gémit, la main de tharn atteint le niveau de sa verge qui commence à se durcir, il la caresse en passant sa main de haut en bas doucement sur le dessus du maillot….

«TYPE !!! THARN !!!! HE HO !!!! VOUS ES LÀ ? « C'est Techno qui les appel !

Type: "MERDE !!! quelle douleur dans le cul celui-là !!!! toujours quand ce n'est pas nécessaire!!!"

Tharn a ri!

Type: "Que voulez-vous Techno ?"

No "ah tu es là, c'est pour te dire que tu es revenu au complexe!"

Type : "Non ... c'est bien nous sommes arrivés !!!" criant no, mais à ce moment-là, il voulait juste se noyer NO….

Tharn: «Eh bien… je l'ai reporté! "

Type : «Hmmm… pas de choix! "

Tharn et le gars, levés de leur rocher, mettent le feu à, ramassent leurs affaires et partent rejoindre les autres….

Après son arrivée au complexe, le gars s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il transpirait toute la journée, tandis que Tharn préparait ces affaires dans la chambre….

Tharn entra silencieusement dans la salle de bain pour regarder le corps nu de son homme qui était en train d'être lavé, ce spectacle dans les yeux de Tharn était tellement érotique, une chaleur d'excitation envahit son corps….

"Miam! Ça vous donne faim! Dit tharn en regardant son homme se doucher, il était appuyé sur le grand lavabo de la salle de bain les bras croisés appréciant la vue devant lui,

Type: "qu'est-ce que vous regardez"

Tharn: "Le corps parfait de MON homme!" "

Type sentit ces joues rougir "connard!" vas-y je sors! allez prendre une douche vous aussi nous attendez pour aller manger! J'ai faim …"

Tharn: "Moi aussi j'ai faim, j'ai même très faim" tandis que la langue passe ses lèvres ...

Type: "Faim de nourriture, non.…."

Tharn: "Etes-vous sûr? Pourtant vous rougissez du type!" Tharn commence à s'approcher lentement de lui sensuellement

Type : "Tharn, arrête ça !!!… Va sous la douche!" L'approche sensuelle de Tharn le fait frissonner….

Tharn s'empare du corps de type , les bras puissants de tharn prennent le dessus sur son corps qui n'oppose aucune résistance ...

Type de gémie : «Tharn…. Non hum…"

Tharn embrasse son cou, il lèche son cou encore humide, sa main marche sur son corps encore humide, ces petits tétons commencent à durcir et ce n'est pas seulement elle qui commence à durcir….

Type commence à respirer plus vite, "connard !!" vous ... savez toujours comment arriver à votre fin "

Tharn: "oui, je sais, ou, comment tu te prends, je connais ton corps par coeur ..."

Type: «tu fais…. Vraiment… merde… tharnnnn…» en émettant de petits gémissements

Tharn «oublie toi, je peux avoir ton corps à volonté pendant le séjour! "

Type : "Hmm…."

Tharn "laisse-moi faire ... je vais te faire du bien" la voix de tharn était chaude, ces mots ont eu un effet immédiat sur sa bite ...

Tharn a conduit le gars au lavabo de la salle de bain pour qu'il puise et s'appuie dessus ... il le lèche sensuellement sur la nuque, et décent partout dans son eau de Cologne vertébrale, le petit de ces reins, tout prend du temps ...

A ces léchage sensuels sur son corps type frissonnent, tharn continua, ces mains glissent sur ces hanches, il défait la serviette autour de sa taille, qui tombe au sol, le laissant nu! il commence à écarter ses cuisses pour qu'il puisse écarter ses deux petites fesses pour admirer son petit trou, «si beau… humm… j'ai tellement faim! Et il tira une large langue pour s'enfoncer lentement dans son trou ...

Type qui gémit instantanément ...

Après avoir bien lubrifié le Q, le mec a commencé à être trop désespéré pour attendre, il s'est redressé, il remet la tête du mec en arrière, pour enfoncer les doigts de sa main gauche dans la bouche chaude du mec….

Tharn: "sucer ..."

Type ferma les yeux, il commença à sucer les doigts de tharn, alors qu'il suçait ses doigts, la main droite de tharn commençait à abuser de son mamelon droit, des bruits désespérés sortaient de la bouche du Type ...

Tharn: «tu es une vraie petite salope! vous aimez sucé…. "

Type hocha la tête, pour confirmer ces déclarations

Tharn, a sorti ces doigts de la bouche du mec, pour les pousser dans tout son lubrifiant avec sa langue devant, un mec hurle, alors qu'il avait la tête du mec sur son épaule, ces doigts s'enfoncent plus profondément et sa main droite abusait encore son mamelon ...

Type : "humm…. Thaaaarrnnn…. Plus…. Plus…." Respiration rapide

Tharn: "tu en veux plus?"

Type: "Ouiiii …… plus… .hmmm…"

Tharn, sortant ces doigts de son trou chaud, a arrêté d'abuser de ses tétons, laissant un mec dans le besoin ...

Type: "pourquoi…. Pourquoi…. Vous vous arrêtez?"

Tharn: "parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour toi"

Type eut un regard interrogateur, "hein…. Qu'est-ce qu'un projet….?"

Tharn sort de sa poche arrière, une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, et un chapeler anal avec 3 balles….

Les yeux de Type s'agrandirent, a la vu du chapellé….

Tharn: «penchez-vous…. "

Type ce retourne, cela s'appuie sur l'évier ... sans rien dire ...

Tharn: "Bon garçon…" il ouvrit la bouteille, se frotta généreusement les doigts avec du gel lubrifiant et l'appliqua sur le trou comme "AAhhhh… .hmm…" furent les gémissements instantanés du Type.

Tharn: «Ce ne sont que mes doigts…. Que sera-ce après ...? "

Tharn, a pris le chaperon et l'a pris devant les yeux ronds d'un gars dans le besoin ...

Tharn: "mets-les dans ta bouche, et suce-les maintenant ... ça facilitera l'insertion ..."

Type ouvre la bouche et suit les instructions de tharn… .après les avoir sucés, léchés, réchauffés dans sa bouche, tharn les sort et se met à manipuler la chapelle,

Tharn: "dis-moi si ça fait mal quand je les pousse à l'intérieur…."

Approbation de type "hum ..."

Tharn commence avec 1 balle, le corps du type cambré, ce seront ces poings et un généreux "AH", sortant de sa bouche ...

Tharn: "Est-ce que ça va?"

Tapez: "oo..kk .. !!"

MTharn: "Toujours bien?"

Tapez: "um .. ooo..ok!"

Tharn a poussé dans la 3e et dernière boule du chapeler, mec ça va se mordre la lèvre et mec commence à devenir bruyant…. Un autre "HUMM .. ouf" est sorti de sa bouche tremblante

Tharn: "Comment te sens-tu?"

Le corps du gars commence à trembler, «biieenn…. Hmm ... »

Tharn sourit, «Bien! bon va t'habiller, je vais prendre une douche! "

Tapez: "EH !!! QUOI !! C'est tout ce que tu vas me laisser comme ça?"

Tharn "Ba… oui… je te laisse faire la connaissance de tes nouveaux amis!" "

Tapez «tharn…. Ce n'est pas marrant j en un peu plus le…. Termine-moi! "

Tharn: "Je n'essaye pas d'être drôle, je te ferai bien, ne l'oublie pas!" "

Tapez: "vous l'appelez bien !!! mais c'est de la torture .... !!!"

Tharn: "Oui et non, vous vous amuserez tellement après, soyez patient…. Je sais ce que je fais!"

Tapez: "Connard !!!"

Tharn rit de voir sa femme si impatiente!

Type : «Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais finir seul alors…» Avec un ton provocateur

Tharn est sorti de la douche avec un regard noir, si noir que le mec dégoulinait….

Tharn: «Quoi !! "Marcher vers le gars qui reculait jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain qui se ferme l'arrête

Tharn attribue une voix dure "N'essayez même pas de faire ça !!!" Je vous interdis !! compris !!! En plaçant sa main fermement contre la porte, ce qui sonne comme un avertissement! "Sinon je serai encore plus cruel avec toi !!!"

Type baissa les yeux, "Cruel comment?" "

Tharn: "cruel de vous baisser sans relâche toute la journée comme une salope, sans que vous puissiez jouir, votre orgasme vous sera formellement refusé, il n'y a que moi qui dois vous faire du bien!"

Type n'a rien dit, juste ses battements de cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, ces mots étaient comme un choc électrique sur son corps et sa bite, "ok ok je ne ferai rien!" "

Le mec de Tharn leva le menton en le regardant dans les yeux et en embrassant goulûment ces "bons !!!" lèvres. être un bon garçon! "

Tharn laissa un Type troublé et excité sortir de la salle de bain et finit de prendre sa douche, quand la porte de la salle de bain fut fermée, il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir «Mon dieu !!! cet homme, quelle autorité… hmmm… j'aime ça !! »À cette pensée, il devient encore plus rouge ...

Alors que le mec finit de s'habiller hors de la salle de bain, le mec regarda cet homme dominateur sexy,

Type : "eh bien, dites-moi ... quel est le problème avec ce chapellé?" "

Tharn: "Vous découvrirez par vous-même ..."

Après cette préparation, il quitta tous les 2 de leurs bungalows, le type s'arrêta brusquement et se pencha sur la rampe du chemin qui devait les conduire au restaurant du complexe ...

Le type recommence à devenir rouge, c'est l'utilité du brassard anal compris!

Tharn le regarda avec un sourire narquois: «ah !!! Avez-vous compris l'utilité de vos nouveaux amis? "

Type rougissant et tremblant, "YES… ahh… ..c est dur tharn dès que je bouge…"

Tharn: «Non…. , sa qui est excite les mouvements de votre corps, dès que vous marchez, dès que vous vous levez, vous les sentirez bouger en vous, et plus vous bougez, plus elle vibre, plus elle s'enfonce contre votre prostate. .. et plus tu gémiras… »

Type "connard !!!"

Tharn: "mais non mais non, tu seras tourmenté ... tu feras tout ce que je veux au contraire ..."

Type : "Je vous désole ... ahh ahhh"

Tharn "fais attention plus tu bouges plus ça vibre !! un conseil, reste calme! Si tu ne veux pas gémir comme une salope devant tout le monde"

Ils ont pris la route pour aller au restaurant, avec difficulté pour le type qui était en pleine torture,

Techno: "Ah, vous voilà enfin !!! les champions mangeaient déjà tout !!"

Champs avec le bouge de nourriture plaine «no c est po» !! "

Tous ont ri !!!

Ils se sont tous assis et ont commencé à manger, "ah c'est un buffet, il faut le bouger à chaque fois" dit techno

'Ah super il manquait plus que ça pisse !! il a choisi le jour pour mettre le sien dans mon cul, ce connard de type tharn 'pensé ...

Mais oui, ça avait fait de lui un expert bien sûr, il voulait que le gars soit en mouvement régulier, il ne voulait pas le laisser s'asseoir trop longtemps, et chaque fois qu'il revenait, il était rouge, tremblant, avec des yeux vitreux… ..

Tharn apprécie tellement ce spectacle….

Techno: "Comment ça va?" es-tu tout rouge? vous êtes malade ? "

Guy avait un regard embarrassé: "hein ... non non ça va juste un peu fatigué"

Techno: "vous êtes sur le type que vous tremblez aussi!" tu m'inquiète "

Tapez: "idiot!" Je vais bien ! Je vous le dit !! Je suis juste fatigué c'est tout »

Il n'allait toujours pas lui dire que tharn avait mis un bonnet anal dans le Q, plus il bougeait, plus il vibrait!

Tharn a vu qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le gars de prétendre que rien ne se passait, a décidé de lui donner une issue

Tharn: "Tu es sur le type? Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison?"

Guy a soudainement levé les yeux avec de grands yeux regardant tharn, il lui a offert un moyen de sortir il allait l'attraper "Oui, revenons tharn!" "

Tout le monde le regarde avec de grands yeux!

Tharn: «euh… oui on y va…. "

Guy a dit au revoir à tout le monde a rapidement attrapé le bras de tharn et est rapidement sorti du restaurant

Tharn: "tapez… lentement, marchez moins vite!" "

Guy felt the balls vibrate more and more, he was so impatient, so hot, that he couldn't wait any longer….

Type: "Viiittee .. the room ..."

Type still don't slow down…. Tharn was spanked by her lover on the run ...

He begins to walk the wooden path lit by torches which leads to the rooms, with the vegetation that surrounds all these bungalows, it was a sifting atmosphere, and the circumstances so lend themselves to wonder….

But the balls of the chapel vibrated faster and stronger, that type's legs trembled so much that she let go of him put their way to their bungalows, he moaned so loudly that he could no longer contain them in him … "Tharn… I can… more… too much… I…" so much he could do more that he was incoherent… ..

Tharn helped him pick him up ... his body was shaking ... "Tharn ... hummm ... please ... carry me I can really walk more"

Tharn, the prize in those muscular arms like a groom, and carried him like her up to the bedroom door….

Arrived in front of the guy put down his body was leaning against the wall, tharn opened the door and picked up the guy in his arms, closed the bedroom door slamming it with his feet, and threw a needy guy on the bed… .. he twisted it. in all directions, moaning "Quick tharn, quick fuck me j a little more ... viittee !!!

Tharn: "Yes, I'm coming ... give me time to take off those awkward clothes"

Type: "Ouii withdraws the ..."

Tharn take pleasure in gently removing his clothes, and his….

Type: "you're doing it on purpose!" you take your time…. Asshole !!! ”

Tharn "oh yes ... I have fun seeing you waddling like it's so delicious" while passing his tongue over his mouth….

Guy finds himself finally naked, tharn was on his knees on the bed… Now turn around with the Q in the air and your head in the pillow right away !! "

Ah these words type obey immediately… .. tharn will break his buttocks, and give him a little pat…. Which makes you moan guy ..

Tharn: "you are ready I will take them away from you"

Type: "yes, go there…. "

Tharn started a third slowly, the breadcrumbs, type sprouted to the feeling of withdrawal, and 1 exit ball, "AAHHH" a 2nd exit ball and the 3rd followed "AAHHH hummm…. "C is the torturing type body fell on the bed…. “Ahh…. I a little more ... quickly come to me "

Tharn: "go bring your pretty little one here that I lower it"

Type raised his Q, tharn s immediately and went into the hole to mistreat type, who moan like a bitch ah this intrusion ...

Tharn: "You like it when I put you down badly!" "

Type: “Yeah…. So… aahhh!

The thrusts of tharn, became more and more brutal, more and more hard, their axes slammed between her, type moan like a bitch…. "More… tharn more… .."

Tharn didn't want guy to reach his orgasms again, he wanted so badly to see him upset ... that he wanted him down all night ...

He stopped, turned around guy, to face, he didn't have time to understand what was happening to him…. He leaned over guy and squeezed his jaw with his dominant hand, ”you're me type, there only me and me who can fuck you and put you in this state! »« Ooouiii that you…. And only you… »to this declaration they would kiss passionately, the sounds of tongues turning loudly, hard moans coming from the two lovers in heat… and tharn placed it between the legs wide open type to fuck him again, again and again… .. guy grabbed tharn's powerful shoulders,

they were both sticky with perspiration, short of breath, but so passionate about the other ...

tharn grabbed the cock let go of guy that flowed closely sperm, he meta the same intensity in his grip that jerked, hard, strong, fast, that these jerks, he had a guy clipping on top of him, guy was loud, more tharn entered in addition he cried with pleasure….

After some good grip of the handle, type came strongly, his chest was covered with his hot sperm, no time to come down, to catch his breath that tharn took again, leaving his entire length, then returned to a distraught type, he left to escape from the "more .. more ..." with each thrust of tharn in him, "tharn, I ... I ... am CLOSE !!! As the second orgasms hit them both in bestial moans tharn stayed a moment over a breathless, sweating, and delighted guy tharn loved to see him as her…. He withdrew from Type and lay down next to him for because fatigue falls on their exhausted bodies,

Type: "I'm dead !!! you put me to the test for 2 days!

Tharn: "firstly this morning, in the shower, you turned me on, and secondly I told you that you would be severely punished I still… always… my promises! "

Type: "I know…. What are you paying me for tomorrow then? "

Tharn: "Ah you will be soon enough tomorrow…. Why do you want a 2nd round? "

Type: "No ... no 2nd round ... I can no longer feel my body"

Tharn was the first to get out of bed to get a hot towel to clean the guy's body, because he couldn't get up too tired ... tharn passed delicately over the guy's red mistreating hole, and wiped his chest, guy asleep right away… when at tharn he put the accessories in the suitcases, and all their clothes scattered in the room and took a shower to relax those muscles, his body because he wanted to be fresh and rest for tomorrow! because tomorrow will be the 3rd day of punishment…. Hmm just think about it tharn in Frisian in advance…. He comes out of the shower, this dryer puts on a boxer brief, and goes to find his little wife deeply asleep….

*************************************************** ********************************

********************************************

Arrived on the 3rd morning of this trip, this day was the observation day for the juniors, everyone was thrilled by this activated!

After everyone has had breakfast, they all meet up on the beach,

Techno, was explaining the rules to them,

"Well you have all your compasses, your complete map of the complex, a bottle of water, your walkie-talkies, and a laptop to scan the QR codes that will help you pass the next test and so on, in your bag, you would be in groups of 2, you would see places with superb views, have fun RVD at 1pm here in the same place! good luck to everyone "

All the groups formed quickly, and all part of the exploration of the complex, No was with champs and type with tharn, to supervise the events, but that did not prevent them from participating too… ..

techno and fields took the beach side, and type and tharn the forest side ...

Techno: did the guys stay in touch?

Type "yeah it's okay!" "

Techno: “have fun and no stupidity both of you !! "

Type: "Fuck you !!!! "

Tharn and type accompany the junior groups in the forest,

Type: "read the instructions carefully and pay attention!" have fun at any time if needs have to stay in touch! »Type formulates some information for the activity, all the juniors have listened to it carefully and ended up dispersing it,

Heard their voices which begins to move away little by little, guy and tharn this finds all alone is explored by their side, he walks for a moment in the direction of the shore, to get out of the forest and see the turquoise blue sea ...

Type: must be not far from the lighthouse that No ma speak!

Tharn: "can we visit it?"

Type: “yes of course! you want to see it ? "

Tharn "of course!"

He begins to steer towards the wooden stairs, slightly covered by the sand of the beach, they see the lighthouse which is at the end of the dike, just in front of them it is so majestic, it is bordered by large stones, almost looks like the water around it is beautiful!

It arrives at the foot of the structure, there is an iron door which begins to be corroded by the salt water of the sea, it arrives is a large iron staircase still in very good condition which in collimation, which allows see access to the upper floors, there are small portholes lining the stairs, it gives a charm to the place, they finally arrive at the 1st room which should be the service room, already nothing but the view through the portholes is already magnificent, they desist from continuing their explorations, they arrive at what was the warden's bed room, there remains an old wooden bed with bedside table and a chest of drawers, an oil lamp, old manuals, the strict minimum , they finally arrive at the balcony and the view is breathtaking, unfortunately they cannot go higher. Access to the glass dome and the solar valve is closed by a big padlock!

Type: "It's already good to make it to this point, isn't it? the view… t seen this view but whaouuu !!! »Guy was amazed, tharn grabbed guy in those arms to give him a hug and enjoy this moment with her man….

a familiarly sensual warm air blows in the neck of type followed closely, by hot drops… type shuddered

Type: "Tharn, what are you doing? "

Tharn: "" in your opinion? I think this place is perfect for…? "

Type: "I see…. It is true that the place…. », He didn't even have time to finish his sentence tharn turned his guy's head, grabbing those soft lips… the lowering gets deeper and deeper, more sensual, tharn grabbed guy's lower lip for the suck, the guy's mouth opens it's an invitation for tharn's tongue, which rushes to grab the guy's tongue, little moans start to come out of their throats, their hands when they explore each other's bodies, they finish apart from separating their red lips from one another… they look at each other sensually, they would even say that they have a feeling of intoxication so much the lowering was intense…

Tharn turned the guy's body over and placed his back against his chest, his right hand grabbed those hips his left hand moved up slowly, as if it was the first time he explored his body, he started by stroking her nipple, her mouth when has her, kisses him on the neck, gently go up to the ear, small sounds follow….

Type, when he began to gently caress the member of tharn which rises in hardness…. Tharn's right hand begins to want to explore the southern part of his body, a slight shiver traversed type, the exploring hand finds what it was there for…. She begins to caress the member harden type slowly very slowly ... it's almost delicious torture ...

Type: "tharnnn ... hmmm ... continue ..."

Tharn: “its mean…. More… "

Type: "hmmm .. yes more ..."

At these words tharn kissed guy, then began to move his lips down; his chin, his glottis, his collarbone, those nipples, his belly, and lowered the type of jersey to let out the cock of the already hard type… type moans….

Tharn begins by sensually licking her over its entire length, then goes down to lick the balls very firm type, tharn did not take his eyes off type because he liked to see the pleasure he gave him in those eyes, he opened his mouth wider to to have them entirely inside, start to suck them, to lick, the whimpering of pleasure of the type did not take long to arrive, he was already excited by the way that tharn if take it must be said that tharn excels in this area, he know how if take to make type eager,

He starts by taking the guy balls out of his hot and humid mouth before taking them back, but this time with those teeth, he starts to pull on them lightly, with time he had noticed that his spanking was losing all these means to the guy, then with his tongue put them back in his mouth and starts sucking harder…. Type him to cling desperately to the iron bar which encircles the monitoring balconies of the lighthouse, these moans became more and more intense and loud, after having manhandled these balls, he returned to these tail which had grown well, well hardened, is eager for more, he thrust it into his mouth, deeply, he begins to have drool running from the corners of his mouth, and a guy who is still moaning so much…. Tharns begins to feel a little taste of pre-cum in his mouth "hmm, its tastes good ..." said tharn, running his tongue provocatively over those lips, when the guy was completely intoxicated by tharn's pipe .... “Again, please…. »Tharn Ocha his head, but before his spanking spread his legs wider, and even passed his right leg over his shoulder to have direct access to his anus which he began to lick liberally so that it was as possible. lubricate, the noise that type spanked became really noisy… .. after being well wet, he inserted a finger previously lubricated by his saliva, type released a cry of pleasure! "Hmmm tharn… more… more .." then tharn invited a 2nd finger which loosened deeper into the guy's anus….

Too absorbed by their activity, their noises of pleasure, that they do not even notice the presence of a person watching them from the beginning…. He could not move anymore apart from the dirty, pornographic vision he had in front of him, he was totally paralyzed by the desire, the envy, he felt his heart racing harder and harder in his chest, his breath became unstable , hot, shaking, he was just exciting….

" but no…. No… I… I…. am not gay !!!!! but why i am captivated by what tharn a guy is doing, seeing him lick up and down, seeing the guy reaction, seeing how tharn is manipulating his body, it's so intoxicating this man is so sexy my God !!! me Techno thinks tharn sexy but what happens to me… .. ”, he lowered his eyes and felt the guilt raging in his swimsuit, his cock was hard, she started to hurt him, he saw them moan with pleasure , tharn n stop licking, sucking until there is no more salvo in her mouth ...

"Hmmm… I think we need to step up a gear, type? »Guy approved with a glassy look of pleasure, tharn took out of his bag a small bottle of lubricant… the techno eyes widened, he remained mouth open, with a trickle of drool running from the corners of his mouth, the stains coming back to him in memory of the famous night at the they had seen them fall like rough lovers just in front of him ...

“No not yet, no, yes, if he really does !!! it has something exciting and confusing at the same time! "

Techno didn't move a bit and tries to stay as quiet as possible so as not to show these friends in barely in action, it is a shaking hand that begins to move dangerously towards his hard cock, "No, No, recite, recite,… .."

But the desire took over and started to caress, while tharn and guy c was undone of their clothes, he could see their bodies, muscular, shiny with perspiration, and their cocks so big ...

“Hmm it's so beautiful…. »Thought dirty Techno…

Tharn, began to generously prepare the guy's ass with these fingers, he stroked her hole delicately,

s insert, he performs small movements back and forth, guy spanked that little screams of pleasure during this preparation, before being able to enter him is to give him as much pleasure as possible… ..

the techno eyes must have been warm at the sight of the lubricant, he swallowed slowly with envy his saliva deeply….

tharn grabbed guy's naked body, sits on a chair dragging it, is placed guy high on top of his hard and shiny cock with lube, guy sits down, starts to sit down softly until you feel the hard tip of tharn, insert himself in him, centimeters by centimeters, until you are totally sinking in him, type rear his back in pleasure with his head back, mouth open and moan!

At these sight so hot, techno could no longer control his body, he starts to jerk off, slowly at first, then the more he sees them, the more he accelerates, as if it was he who was spanking him down hard by tharn!

He moaned softly, when he saw tharn gently biting guy's earlobe, the breaths were getting faster and more intense, and heavy, guy buried himself to lessen those screams of pleasure in tharn's neck, "faster. tharn…. Stronger ... hmm .. "" then bounced on my cock like d like to do it ... ", type starts to accelerate these twists" hmm yesiii ... yes ... "at these words displeasure tharn accelerated harder these thrusts which became deeper ….

They no longer control their bodies, neither type and tharn let alone techno that was absorbed by the drop scene of these friends…

They started to feel their orgasms approaching more and more, guy biting his lips trying to hold back those moans, come on….

"You wanna suck my fingers while I make you cum guy?" "

"Ouiii ouii tharn ..."

Tharn thrust those fingers into the mouth of the guy who sucked them desperately….

Tharn this seizure of the cock of the guy who was painful, dripping with pre-cum and who wanted one thing to cum ... a deep orgasm came in the pit of her stomach, so intense that her body rocked back, luckily that the powerful arm of tharn was holding him tight against him, and ended up covering their bare chests in hot guy cum,

"Fi..ni .. me tharn ..." said in a typical trembling voice

" right now ! "Tharn hastens to keep lowering, even harder, warmer, deeper, guy was like proceeding, those hips moving together with tharn's, a perfect sexual symbiosis… .." quick .. more .. vi .te !! "

Techno was the first to cum, he tries to channel his enjoyment, moving his mouth with his hand,

it was more intense, deeper, than that of the night in the apartment, this painful thought was like a shock for techno, he caught his breath, like the rest of his body, his cock was still shaking in his hand and his sperm dripping liberally from his hand, he quickly pulled up his swimsuit ...

"Too bad for the sperm, I must, I must leave from here ... and quickly"

It is a techno, lost, trembling and completely confused in his mind which part of the lighthouse is running, his mind was so cloudy, that he did not think of a single thing. this put ideas back in place ...

"Here I am, here I am, oiiii tharnnnn !!!!! "

a powerful growl out of tharn's mouth, when he ejaculated like a guy, the sperm flowed out of a sweaty guy's ass, shaking from his deep orgasm…

It took them a while to come down, when a clicking noise made them come back quickly….

Type: what's that noise?

Tharn: I don't know but, get dressed quickly, it's never!

He cleaned it up, got dressed quickly, and re-dressed it, he went down as if nothing had happened, but to arrive at the bottom…. No one ..

Tharn: “OUF! no one ! could it be the wind?

Type »hmm .. yeah, whatever it is, let's get back to the bedroom quickly for a change! "

And he pray, the direction of their room….

Breathlessness, disabling, disrupting, it s a Techno, lost complement, that he is excised from the ground, his back to the bedroom door, his hands on his head, so many questions that jostle him ...

“Still, it's still happening, but what's wrong with me why, I was so excited, what is that feeling, why I had so much fun seeing them… I'm going crazy at what !! !! "

After a moment of reflection, he thought to himself that a shower after all, would help him see more clearly, and get rid of that dry sperm on him… ..

"Hmm .. it feels good a good shower ..." the haze comes to mind, and his penis begins to harden to these dirty thinking of the lighthouse "no !!! why do I have my cock hardened thinking about it »

C is thinking did not leave him…. His body was getting hot again, trembling, with those obscene hazy… ..

"No, not his hmm, no…. »He began to grab his hard cock, closed his eyes, and re-watch the scenes of sex, blowjobs, moaning, dirty complaint ……

"Hmmm… yes… yesii .. louder… faster… .. tharn !!!!! »WHAT !!!!! THARN I enjoyed it think of tharn !!!!!

"Techno, are you all right?" "

Fields who just came into the bedroom, "You can't forget the juniors on the beach luckily there was a guy on the beach waiting for them!" "As soon as he mentioned the guy's first name, techno suddenly felt nervous…. "All is well fields don't worry, just a little warmth! "

"Ok, you worried me earlier, I saw you suddenly disappear, feeling you know where you are going!" "

" Oh ! no really it's okay I'm going to rest a little before the meal you can go if you want I'll join you later! "

He heard the door shut, he was again alone, alone with these thoughts… .. that he couldn't get away, he was still troubled by his masturbation in the shower….

He eventually came out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, he walked over to his suitcase to get some clean clothes, and lay down on the bed with his whole body, he put his arm on his forehead, and he had to do this with the idea that he felt attracted by tharn, he suddenly understood type, how not to be sensitive to this man, so beautiful, so muscular, so nice, so sexy… ..

"Ah no techno don't do it again !!!! "

How do I do now, how I should behave in front of them, I can't tell them that I masturbated while looking at you guys is that it was so good !!!

" idiot ! "

No time to go deeper into these thoughts, that it was time to join the others, he took two slaps to recover these spirits, go go !!!

Guy and tharn arrive at their rooms, but pretty much like what tharn did to him in the lighthouse… he grabbed tharn, stripped him of his clothes, and dragged him into the bathroom, while kissing him warmly, that their lips do not take off him from the other ...

"You wanna do it again now guy?" ", Guy had those eyes of lust, those eyes said 'put me down again ...'

" Why ? you do not want ? "

“Oh yes, always! "

Tharn grabbed guy by the waist, those legs wrapped around tharn's hips, they move to the shower,

"Ah it's cold" at the contact of the guy's back against the tiled shower, but that doesn't prevent them from kissing even more, their tongues, their moans always louder ...

Tharn turned on the water, to muffle their noises, he introduced himself as a guy, "oh, always wet all the time I see!" "

“Yes, always for you! "

Tharn sank harder, deeper, with each thrust,

"Do you want to cum fast or slow guy?" "

"Quickly… tharn…"

"As Mr. wants, then it will be rough, fast ..."

"Ouiii, more ... tharn ... more" in two thrusts….

He put it down so hard, guy, but he love his he love the sensations tharn spanked him, he could take it as he wanted dude would always approve, cause this man is the only one who knows, how to make him cum, to play with his body, to make him feel good he always make him discover new sensations, stronger, more different from each other, and most importantly he love tharn!

After dirty noises, powerful thrusts, they end up enjoying together, against their bodies sticking the link against each other… they were breathing hard, they could feel their hearts beating on the other… .. while tharn was still in him … "You are mine is me alone!" "" Yes I am yours is yours alone tharn ... "

they kiss again before undoing those shaking legs from tharn's hips, and taking a real shower together, to wash all that sperm ...

After having taken their shower, and this dressing, they left their room to join the others….

“Good Appetite everyone !!!! " Everyone says ! at the sight of the delicious meal that was in front of them Champs: “Yum…. I'm hungry !! "

A juniors "yes as usual!" "

Technos remained silent, part of the meal he even touched his plate,

Fields: "What are you at No? aren't you hungry? are you brooding? ", No answer, guy slammed his head hard with his hand," OHH it hurts !!!! "

Type: "Have you spoken to no ... what are you? "

Techno: "eh .. nothing nothing guys, everything is fine ah ah ah !!! "

Tharn: “Are you in love, No? " laughing

Techno choked on tharn's question ...

Techno: “ah ah ah ah !!!! not at all, I'm not too hungry tonight that's all! I'm tired that's all! ”

Tapez: "si vous le dites, allez manger un peu ... vous irez mieux et vous inquiétez!" "

La soirée s'est terminée tôt, car tout le monde était fatigué de la journée, et tous se sont couchés assez tôt ce soir-là… ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More but I admit that I don't think that it would take so long  
> I will see how things will evolve, if you have any recommendations that do not require giving me surjections, I apologize in advance if there are any errors, English is not my native language
> 
> thank you for your understanding !  
> Have fun :)


	3. Pleasures & Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's minds were clouded, he was nothing, he loved women, but yet he was masturbating on these friends doing it ....
> 
> "why, I love her .... I became Gay or I am Bisexual !!!"
> 
> When a tharn and type they enjoy their behinds nights at the beach ....
> 
> Before returning home

After everyone got back to their rooms, techno was torturing him from inside, he decided to go out for a walk on the beach to breathe the fresh sea air in the evening, he looked at his phone at 10:30 p.m., he sat on the still warm sand , and looked at the stars….

“After all, it's all sex! It's okay I'm looking for myself… .I… !!! "

He tries this convincing, but come… ..

"What am I going to do now! nothing ? to say nothing is to act as if nothing were? Hmmm… I don't really have a choice, I have to know if I am becoming gay or if I am Bi !!! that's what guy thinks before putting it on with tharn !!! AAAhhh I'm going crazy !!!!! "

After being there a long time in these thoughts, he took the way back…. He passed not far from the bungalow of type and tharn, noises escaped from it… but… .. these are noises of…. sex !!! techno s eyes widened ...

“NOO !!! they still do !!! But …. Its really must be something sex between them! to always be in heat like her !!!! "

Techno was like hypnotizing by these sounds, he approaches, slowly, swallow his saliva….

"Techno is not going there, it s not reasonable…. come into your room…. "

But the curiosity, the desire was too strong, he begins to move forward, but the more he advances the more his heart begins to leap faster and faster in his chest, his tail start to wake up little little one, to harden, to ask for more in his shot, he walks forward trembling ...

he hides it behind a palm tree, tries to look, he saw nothing at all !!!

he was spanking too dark to see anything… .but the moans got more intense, louder, he closed his eyes and replayed the sex scenes from the afternoon at the lighthouse….

"Tharn… hmmmm… louder !!! "

“Huh !!! What… .. no techno no… .. these are… ”

Rightly told him to come back discreetly to his room, but his body was weak to him, His trembling hand directed towards his already hard cock, he broke it, rubbed it gently, and listened to these dirty sounds, these sounds of pure sex of pleasure….

While touching it, his head was leaning against the tree, mouth open, body trembling, he accelerates these movements according to the sounds of the room….

After what a good grip, is this released for the 2nd time of the day, think of these friends!

But apparently the other 2 are far from finished, given the noise…. "But they have stamina, experience," techno thought.

After this release,

he went to rinse his hand in the sea, then went back to his room, to take a good cold shower, and pretend nothing was….

3h Before….

While everyone was eating their meal, guy got a message… a message from tharn !!?

Tharn got up to go to the bathroom, not 5 min ago, "why are you sending me an mgs" thought guy, those eyes are widened when reading the mgs, he suddenly starts to feel hot….

Type swallowed, he felt excited by this message, his cock begins to rise slowly in his jeans….

Tharn arrived, guy jumped!

"What? "

"He .. No nothing you surprised me that's all ..."

Tharn slowly approaches her ear slips a warm "So?" "

Guy felt a Frisian run through his body "Um… ok!" "

The meal ends, a junior asks tharn s attention for music advice, this gives the guy the opportunity to go discreetly to their bungalow….

His heart begins to race, on rereading the message the inlays are clear, crisp and precise ...

“The Message read the following instructions:

Tonight, you will go back to the bedroom alone, you will just light a bedside lamp, it must be sifted! , you will undress, you will put on one of my shirts of your choice, a tight little black boxer brief, my suitcase is open, you will take out a black case, there are all the sexual accessories in it! You will take it out and put it on the table, when I arrive I want to see you on your knees with your back to the table and facing the bed, and your eyes will have to be blindfolded, you are strictly forbidden to prepare yourself !! I will take care of it, Understood! "

Type respected the instructions, he undresses, opens the suitcase, takes the black case, reddened, he senses everything and his whole body in Frisian in advance ...

"What's going to use on me tonight? "

After putting everything in place, he put on one of tharn's shirts, he sends a message to tharn telling him he was ready ...

he replies that he will arrive immediately… he put the blindfold around his eyes, and this kneeling awaits tharn very wisely….

Tharn arrived in the room….

"Well, good boy… you followed the instructions correctly," he took off his t shit and threw it in an authoritative manner, only his guy swallowed deeply and a slight frisian of excitement ran through his body, tharn sat on the bed. spanking in front of a guy,

"Come here… suck it!" "

Dude walks up on those knees and starts undoing tharn's jeans, he lick his cock provocatively through the boxer shorts serves as tharn, "hmmm ... you learn fast you know how to drive me crazy ...", guy had a little smirk, satisfied with the effect he was having on his man, he went up to the elastic of the boxer, feeling grasped with his teeth to let the tail expose himself to his mouth.

grabbed her, and licked her generously at full length, he spanked her back and forth, curling her up with his tongue, sucking her sensitive penis ...,

“Hmmm…. "Escaped from tharn's mouth" you suck so well ... "

he squeezed his hand to guy's head so that his cock went deeper into her throat,

"Hmmm .." coming from guy's throat, he loving to feel tharn's hot cock in his mouth, feel the little urge of pleasure he gave him, tharn moaned as guy ran his tongue over her sensitive crack

"Look at you, how you suck hmmm…. , love you when i kiss your mouth…. "

he felt a little familiar salty taste in the mouth, and pressed heavily with his tongue which passed over it to have tharn's sperm in the mouth… “AAAHHH !!!! »Strong out of the bottom of his guts tharn could not keep it in him, so type will drive him crazy with pleasure« It's enough stop… otherwise I cum in your mouth… »

"why not ! »Guy said provocatively…

"Tonight it's me who will drive you crazy .. not the other way around .. go get up !! "

Dude stood up, he was all stunned from the pipe, the sensations he got from tharn's cock in his mouth when he sucks it deep ...

Tharn gets up from the bed and goes to the table where he finds the accessories, a little metallic noise, knocked in the guy's ear, he knows that noise, tharn came from behind, licked his ear, his neck….

"You know what know? "

"Hum .."

" Always ok ? "

"Yesi"

He grabbed the guy's shaking handles, to handcuff him, but instead of tying those hands from behind, he tying him up from the front, he kissed guy on the neck leaving little hickeys, he wants to mark him all over, and say to everyone that type is his…. what makes guy's body shake, he pushed his body up on the bed, now guy has them butt well exposed to tharn's eyes,

"Rest on your elbows, your ass well in the air especially, and spread me these beautiful legs!" »A little tap slams her buttocks

Groan type….

And obeyed Tharn, who knelt well behind Guy's body, he has a view of the guy's tight anus, he hastens to lick this hole, so beautiful, so perfect in this eyes, he stuck his tongue warm slowly inside, at this between type felt his heart racing in his chest, his breath becomes even hotter….

But tharn wanted to take his time, he wanted so well to prepare him, to make him need his cock….

Tharn grabbed the lubricant, smeared his fingers, to start preparing the guy's ass, he breaks this wet hole, makes the contours well with a finger, goes right to the edge and comes out…. He repeated the operation several times…. He plays with his anus, type is only pure moans… ..

"We're all wet" grabbing guy's painfully hard cock

"Um .. tharn keep going ...."

Tharn begins to caress her carefully, very gently, he pulls her lightly just to get in even crazier guy who somehow suffocates these screams in the mattress… it was a punishment in its harshest form !!!

Tharn let go of his cock, began to lick his well-soaked anus, still with two fingers hitting the sensitive interior of type, in the hollow of his back, he licks his body as golden as ice, type moans again and again….

"Ha ah !! … .Hmm…. tharn, more… .more… so much more… ”

But tharn was patient, “hush !!!! my beautiful type hush patience…. »Guy starts to twist to rub his hot ass with tharn's hot cock and turn on some more… ..« oh the naughty boy !!! we look for trouble ... "

"YESS ... would say tharn" with a provocative smile!

He took out those fingers that were warmly housed in the guy's anus, grabbed his body, stuck it tightly to his chest, those warm hands that were so large with those veins humm…. "Sexy" Who unbuttoned the shirt, button by button, and with each button undone, a hickey in the neck of the type, who bit her lips with "hmm ..." of pleasure ... ..

He only removed the handcuff from one of these handles to slide the shirt to the ground… .and the hot, naked, golden body of this guy found himself totally exposed to tharn's eyes….

He raised his left arm like 'click' then his right arm 'click', he came to tie you guy to the bar of the bed, guy this was standing facing the bed and back to tharn, his body shining with sweat was exposed like a work d art ...

"My god you're beautiful like his hum… I'm going to do you so good tonight…. "

tharn this undone of his jeans which compress his hard cock, for too long, he withdrew it with a sharp blow….

"Tharn ... please put me down ..."

Those two hands grab hold of the guy's waist, he says, “Hang on! its going to be HOT !!!! "

the guy's arms were outstretched, his hands tightening the bar of the bed, in addition to the handcuffs, he couldn't run away completely at the mercy of his lover ...

Tharn sank slowly inside at first, he felt the guy's body shiver, he was almost back in, fully out, and fully back….

Then he began to accelerate his thrust ...

Tharn accelerates a little more… type moan, because tharn hits on the sensitive prostate of type who starts to want more… more

Tharn begins to place these accelerations well, these jerks become precise, hard, strong….

The type's moans quickly transformed into a cry of pleasure, he felt the cock hot, hard and deep inside him…

"Ohh… yeah .. yeah… more… tharn… hmmm…. "

Ah those words, tharn stuffed him faster, harder….

THARN STOP! STOP !!! "

Ah his tharn stopped dead in his launch… ..

He's starting to get stressed, it was the first time that guy 'said stop', his heart filled with worry, he asked the guy what's wrong… .. in a trembling voice

"Am I going too hard?" I hurt you ……? "

"No, no, it's okay, it's just that your handcuffs are too tight, it hurts my handles and my arms by force… .. untie me…. "

Quickly tharn, untied him from the bed and took off the blindfold and these handcuffs which had slightly hurt the red handles of type, he massaged these small handle bruised by the handcuffs….

"How are you?" "

"Yes, don't worry, she was pulling me too hard, Next time use a fabric headband, to avoid friction, that's all! "

Type see in the eyes of Tharn who was very bad, he had the good idea to remedy his quickly, and rekindle the flame of desire….

he straddled him and kissed him passionately on the bed, their tongues merging between her, tharn's hands began to explore his back as the free guy's hands gripped tharn's neck and hair ...

" More… ? "

At his tharn grabbed the guy's ass pulled him gold out of the bed and lifted the guy's legs wrapped around tharn's hips, he began to steer dangerously towards the bay window of the room, guy gasped at the touch of his back on the cold window, still in tharn's strong arms, he still continued to kiss warmly, when tharn lifted a little more tharn the creaking sound of guy's back and the pane fie shouted guy even more… he rubbed his cock the guy's ass started to slide the guy's body on his cock so that guy impaled on it….

“Ahhhh… tharn… !!! hmmmmmm …… start again… ”

So tharn withdrew, re lifted the guy's body and slid him back onto his cock….

He resumed these thrusts gently, he goes in, he goes out, he comes back in, he comes out again…. What torture for type

"No… tharn… you punished me enough… drop me hard on that window… please do it !!! "

Tharn's eyes are shining even more desire

"You want to be put down like this ... if Mr asks Mr will ..."

Is started to lower it harder against the window, again and again,

He pulled back and dropped guy on his shaking legs, turned him around, both facing the window.

Without warning, he thrust his cock again deep inside that ass that always asks for more ...

These kidney strokes were strong, powerful, deep, the guy's body was burning with desire, shaking, mist appeared on the glass, sounds of pleasure were coming out of the guy's mouth, his breathing was getting faster and faster and heavy, he couldn't control his body anymore, these two hands were pressed against the glass which started to get hot, tharn kissed all that back exposed in shiny and salty sweat, those hands were fiercely plastered to the hips of type… ..

"Tharn ... I ... I ... will come..nir .."

Tharn, slow down those thrusts and lean on his back, placing soft kisses on it, letting his tongue hang out, his right hand going down towards the guy's cock, he begins to caress it, to make it even hotter, more trembling, he begins with the pull, his fingers curl over it, he shakes it slowly, to make him beg your advantage….

the window was all sticky with guy's pre-sperm, tharn's grip was getting harder, guy raised his head in pleasure, taking a whiff of air….

Tharn accelerated…. guy moaned more and more, a short time later a cry of release echoed throughout the room, guy's hot white fluid trickling down the room glass and tharn's hands, guy's cock shaking, still after his release, he breathe fast and hard….

But tharn was still inside him, he could feel the vibrations of the hot cock….

Tharn pulled it out of her shaking ass that only wanted one thing to be filled over and over again ...

he turned the guy's body over, lodged his head in his neck to lick it, kiss it… he whispered warmly in her ear…

"Hold on to me!" went out to take the air! "

Dude didn't ask a question, he clings to tharn's hot body, those arms around his neck those legs around those hips, and tharn lifts him up while they walk to the outside sofa on the patio, tharn s sit, dude get on those knees, those hand swimming in that hair, their lips don't come off… tharn ended up separating from the soft lips of type…

"Go impale yourself on my cock and move like I like to see you do ..."

Dude, so early this put tharn's cock on the edge of his anus, came down on it gently to feel all tharn's cock, every little vein, every inch, he wanted it deep inside him, it was intoxicating as a sensation, yet he had known her so well all this time, but each time it was always more exhilarating, there was only tharn who had total control over her body, he had only him who spanked him feel those frisks, it was like a fireworks that go off in his body, even those moans, those most intense, the most shivering, unsettling orgasms, tharn was the one who made him discover these things, so when tharn rises in power guy hangs on his neck, her hair, her mouth to stifle those meows, those cries… ..

That night if there were people going for a night walk, they would have heard two loud cries of orgasms that echoed in the complex, from two people in a rush….

They were both out of breath, guy couldn't even lift to remove tharn's cock, he stayed like that for a while, he liked to feel his cock soften, hot and covered with cum in his ass….

“Tharn…. S was… wow… I have… I have… no… words…. "

"Tharn smiles" it is you who inspires me…. It is you who pushes me to give the best of myself…. "

"It's only you who makes me feel like her… I love you tharn!" »These with wonder eyes of tharn look guy, it was not the first time he said those magic words to him, but he said it so rarely, that it was always beautiful and touching for tharn, that he started to have eyes brilliant!

"Ah aren't you going to cry? "

"No, No, but every time you tell me I love you, my heart beats even harder!" "

" idiot !!! you know that no ... "

"Yes I know it ... but I can't help it I love you type!" "

It was such a beautiful moment, that he would look in the eyes of the other, for a good minute, before kissing lovingly….

Tharn ended up lifting guy and headed for the outside shower, to wash away all that semen and sweat from the sex!

Guy never really confessed to him but to see tharn this wash was something extremely sensual, he already felt the urge, to put his… ..but his body needed this rest after this intense drop…. He swallowed deeply is this lava by devouring the naked body, sensual, muscular, of her man… .. just this idea his cock becomes hard…. He wanted tharn again… he ran his tongue over those swollen lips provocatively…. Spanking little moans…. He spanked the shower flower on purpose, he lowered it to pick it up while watching tharn looking at him, he wiggles his ass in front of tharn's cock…. Provocative !!!

This little show of igniter does not go unnoticed in the eyes of tharn,

"What are you guy doing?" "

"Nothing… I… I…" he lowered and started to suck tharn's cock….

“Oh ehh…. Type …… hmmmmmm… again… ”

"Yeh… again…" driving his cock harder in her mouth….

Tharn was helpless at the time, desire was wreaking havoc in his trembling body leaning on the wooden wall of the shower head in the air with his mouth open, trembling, noisy with a sexy and dirty little noise….

With time and typical experience, it was much better in oral sex …… tharn didn't mind, on the contrary he loved his….

"Type… hmmm… if you continue like his I… I… answered nothing…"

Guy sucked even harder, saliva starting to drip from his mouth….

"Type… Type… hmmm…. "

"Hmm, what? ..."

"I'm going to cum ... soon ... if ... if ..."

"So I will slowly make you cum and you will come in my mouth…. "

Tharn placed his hand on the guy's head so that his cock went deeper into the guy's hot mouth…

Type emitted sexy little noises, he felt the pulsations of tharn's cock that he was close, he decided to speed up the sucking, he started to jerk him off by licking his shiny cock, he did not leave tharn's eyes during the rest of the fellatio….

A cry of pure liberation, this fi hearing guy swallowed everything tharn gave him, as soon as he finished he licked his cock again to clean it up, passing a generous tongue over his lips to be sure to have everything in his mouth ... .

Tharn breathe heavily, at this release, "you are getting good at fellatio…. "

“I had a good teacher! "

Tharn smiles at this remark,

Now to you….

After doing the 2nd sex run, he actually ended up taking a shower to get rid of their body fluid,

He lay down both tharn before his arm around his neck and play with that hair of the guy who had his head on his chest,

"I really like these 4 days at the sea"

"Me too, it was intense"

"Did you like her? "

"Yes, I admit that your punishments are very inspiring, punitive, I ... love her ..."

“Yes, I understand that you liked her…. if you want more you know what to do ... "

"To be a bad boy?" "

"Hmm ... yeah ... the nastier you will be, the more you will be punished ..."

"Ah ah interesting ..."

He both smiles at this conversation and ends up asleep in the warm arms, comforting each other… ..

Because tomorrow is back to Bangkok!

…….The next morning …….

The alarm clock was hard this morning, they had to get up quickly because he had to leave in 2 hours, time to put away all their things, to take a shower to wake up….

" Hello you ! "

"Um hello, did you sleep well?" "

"Yes like a baby and you?" "

"I have a little sore buttock but its going ... .."

Tharn smiles and leaves a kiss on the guy s shoulder….

"Do you want cream? "

"No, no time, and I'm afraid I can't resist your fingers ..."

"Oh, my fingers are so desirable that her ..."

“Asshole! you know what effect they have on me "

Their lips this meeting, the lowering becomes little by little more generous, their mouths open to one another, ready to mutually welcome their tongues, hot, humid, and fierce ...

Despite the 4 days of sex they have had, they never embrace each other, passion, desire, fire, still animates their bodies and their tails….

"Tharn .. you better stop there ... as long as I can hold myself back"

" Why ? you do not love me ! "

"Yes too much, but we must go ..."

"Do you want us to finish at home?"

"It'll be wiser!" no ? "

"Hmmm" while he kissed more warmly guy….

They try to convince this to stop, but neither was to stop….

Their hands begin to explore each other s mutual body….

When….

KNOCK KNOCK …

Someone knocking on their bedroom door ..

" Take a dump !!! "

"What did you want to finish at home" said tharn buttoning up his shirt he goes to the door to open ...

“Oh hi No! "

“Hi tharn! sleep well ? "

"Yes and you, guy finished in the bathroom and arrived… .."

"Oh ok ... yes we have to finalize the ..." techno didn't even know what he was saying anymore, he was seeing the vagaries of these friends' sexual debates again ...

"Are you ok techno, are you all red?" you're sick ? "

“Ah me… red… sick…. No ... no everything is fine…. "

" sure ? do I find you weird this morning? "

"Eh… yes man I'm fine… me weird…. I'm going to go… the juniors… yes the juniors !! "

Technos escaped from the red chamber, leaving a tharn in the chamber,

he had his heart leaping in his chest…. His cock start to wake up… .. he is sweating…

"SHIT SHIT !!!!! control yourself techno !!! control yourself !!!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun :) and don't forget the little comment that always pleases Thank you :)


	4. Different Experiences of Pleasure....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since they returned from the trip to the beach, technos gives him new experiences, is it surprises him even to place a certain order on the internet, but above all the whole university is in turmoil due to the tournaments that are preparing ...  
> When a tharn / guy they always experience the nuances of the pleasure of sex!

****Chapter 4****

They finally entered Bangkok, the sooty week was strange for techno, he had recovered from these emotions from the beach, he still tries to avoid these friends as he could, but despite it s hard effort. It's even difficult to always play cat and mouse with them, because let's not forget that there is a lot of football training, in view of the university tournaments, the training sessions are chained, one after the other, is it? has regular football strategy talks with these deputies, so type!

"Shout out dude !! »Techno tries to calm down

" what's your problem ? »Guy asks« you stress for tournaments? "

"Uh ... yeah ... I hope our strategy will work and everything will go well!" "

"But yes, don't worry! "

Guy goes to the locker room to change and put on clean clothes ...

" you're leaving ? "

"Yeah .. I have an appointment with tharn"

"Oh a date with your lover ..."

Guy throws a towel in the face with a "Fuck !!" "

Techno this made to laugh !!!

“Ah still so shy from what I see! "

“You are really stupid! "

"Okay, I'm going tomorrow, and be in good shape!" "

"Yeah, don't worry I finished putting away two or three things and I'm going home"

Techno finished quickly putting away these documents, took his sports bag and closed the locker rooms, he then heads to his scooter to go home….

"Ah are you coming home early today my brother? "

It's his little brother Nic, who sits with his friend in the living room doing their homework, it's true that Nic often invites him over to the house, it's cool to have a friend like his, but No n is not very observant or does not want to see him but his friend always eats him with his eyes….

“Ah Nic! you are there… yes the training is over early, because tomorrow is the first match of the tournament »

" okay ! it could be that I pass to see! "

"Ah ok if you want! "

"Have a good rest ... oh, by the way, you've received a package, I put it on your desk"

"Thank you nic see you!" "

Techno hurried up to his room, threw his bag in a corner of his room, locked the door, because yes since his "famous experiment" he has become extremely curious about the subject of "gay sex" ...

But he still tries to think of the busty woman, he thinks it must have been ...

But apparently curiosity and experience take precedence,

yes he does, he has it right in front of him, he holds it in his hand… 'a Sex-toy'

Techno spent a shameful order on the internet, as soon as he got back from the beach, he would look at the different sites that sold this kind of article

"Um… there are a lot of them! of all sizes! larger than life OH my god !!!! "

his eyes in front of the screen at that moment it had widened, he had a questioning head….

"Which one should I take ?? ah for the first time oh .. it looks good to me! "

one click later is it was in the box.

"I must be crazy for doing this !! "

He closed the curtains, checked again if the door to his room was properly closed! because he doesn't want his brother to arrive without warning, what a shame if he sees his brother stick a sex toy in his ass !!! just this techno idea was shameful, in short, no time for its practice!

He laid bare on his bed, put on the music to muffle annoying noise, and tube of lubricant, he looked at the sex toy while swallowing his saliva deeply….

"Go it's gone ..."

He began by relaxing, gently stroking his cock, after it was warming up, he took the tube of lubricant and started to play with his tight anus ...

"Hmmm… it's different…. "He starts with a finger an" ahh ... "without soot ... then a second" ah..oohhh ... "and finally the third" a deep "HHmmmm ... .." arrived, it smelled so good, "good now the sex toy let's see his »he lubricated it generously, he began to caress his anus with the tip, and began to push it in gently, centimeter by centimeter, it was so very intense, that he came out with a very big moan ...

After putting it on in full, he waits a bit to get used to this puzzling feeling inside his body, but not unpleasant…. Then resumed his little business, went out again, returned home with each push on his prostate, he felt his body shaking, the desire is so good… ..

"Ah ... my god ... ah ah ah ah ah hmmmm ......"

He felt a wave of heat invade his body, an indescribable sensation begins to lodge in the lower part of his stomach, he felt that the orgasms approached,

he accelerates the rhythm of his grip, faster stronger

"AHH ..."

The orgasm hit him, The sensation is so much more intense, stronger, than a simple habitual masturbation ...

his hand was covered with hot cum and still shaking….

he remained lying on the bed without moving… .. Between two quick breaths

"I liked it, I liked it, I liked it !!!!"

He does not stop repeating his loop in his head, he suddenly understood Type! It is a cause of sex that the type has to switch, sex with tharn must be really exceptional, he must have know-how, and a great experience in the matter to have succeeded in changing type like his but, since he is with tharn, he seems more at peace with himself it may not be worse after all ...

After 10 minutes lying down, he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower….

Meanwhile at Tharn / Type:

Guy had just come out of the bathroom, he headed for his gym bag to get a bottle of gel for those muscles of those legs, because yes tomorrow there is the 1st football tournament and these legs have to be one maximum fresh and at the top !!!

Guy sits on the bed to start his massage, at this moment the tharn arrives in the apartment, he looks at his man in underwear with a towel around his neck he is incredibly sexy…

" what are you doing ? "

"Oh tharn are you home?" ah, I'm getting some gel for tomorrow because it's the start of the tournament »

"Hmm ... I can .."

Tharn caught the gel

"Lie down, I'll take care of you"

Guy didn't say anything, he lay down comfortably is what said that it is nice that her little husband takes care of him, he smiles, is allowed tharn to massage him, he felt those big sensual, venous hands, go back down on these legs, c was so good, tharn had the knowledge of massage, he really takes the time to do things right, he left nothing to chance, he wanted his guy to be at his best tomorrow in the field, because yes tomorrow tharn will be there to encourage him, it is rare that tharn can come and see her man on the field, he finds him so sexy in football gear, when he sees this sweat running slowly over his body, these muscles ... it has an immediate effect on tharn ... ..

"I .. think tharn is good ..."

"Hmmm" tharn was lost in these erotic thoughts, a guy in a sports outfit, dripping with sweat, his eyes staring into space, while passing his tongue over his lips, he didn't even notice that he had already finished, his pass quickly when his man broke ...

But the thing tharn hasn't noticed yet is the effect he had on guy, his face is red, his body was already hot…

Guy slowly starts spreading those legs, scampering on the bed, accompanied by little meows, it's just a sensual invitation to tharn….

Tharn has those sexy meows emitted from the man on the bed, looked at him with marveling eyes,

"Just a simple massage on your legs, makes you so eager?" …. "

"Um ... your hands tharn, your hands are so ... .."

Guy had his face loaded with desire, he put on all fours on the bed stepped forward provocatively, and went to meet tharn's mouth, he presses on those sensual, soft lips, on tharn's, the kiss becomes passionate, the more the seconds pass, the more desire begins to heat up and invade their body ...

Between two breaths, they manage to place a sentence each ...

"Type .. tomorrow your tournament…. "

“Hmm .. don't worry…. It’s at 4 pm I'll be in good shape. "

Ah these words tharn took off his shirt, threw it on the ground and he too will arrive on the bed on all fours to catch her man who recoils, after seeing her easily catch, he kisses himself languidly, the towel which was around the neck of the type flew in the apartment, their tongues were swirling, their bodies were getting hotter and hotter, desire was rising ...

The intense sound of lowering becomes clear, pronouncing in their room, saliva is exchanged in the mouth of the other, the pleasure becomes stronger as the minutes pass.

" touch me…!!! The guy's voice is so soft and light in tharn's ears

Tharn's hands were running all over guy's body, who's breathless, his body was sweating, his breathing was heavier, faster, guy quickly found himself naked, tharn covers his body with a hot kiss, until he arrives his hard, soft cock, he hastened to put it in her warm, wet mouth, to suck it delicately like candy,

"Hmm what a wonderful taste in the mouth, the taste of so good type sperm close up ..." tharn thought

Guy was utterly helpless in the face of tharn's devastating mouth….

He generously licks his cock, the glans, these balls, guy only moans on the bed ....

"More ... tharn ... damn so .. more .."

"Impatient? "

"Yes ... plus ... I want you inside me ..."

Tharn stopped his licking of guy's private parts, climbs back on his hot body, makes him open his mouth and makes him suck three of those fingers ... guy is so eager that he sucks tharn's fingers deeply, uttering little moans of desire ...

After having lubricated them well, tharn directs his fingers towards the type's anus is generously, deeply sinks, this type of intrusion this arch ...

"Ah tharn ... yesi .. more .."

He sank deeper into His fingers still pushing in and out, each time touching that sensitive spot deep within type…

Tharn likes to see guy in this state of desire, he likes to make him so happy, so eager, it's a sexy sight in tharn's eyes to see this man moaning with pleasure nothing with those fingers…

"Wait, guy, I won't come right away ...., I would like to try something before"

"Eh .. what ... no no"

"Go straighten up, kneel down"

" okay! like that ? "

"Yes you will tell me about it"

Their Cuises are spread, sweaty, they are on their knees in front of him, turning his back to him, he presents her his hard erect cock which waits, only one thing, the ass to lubricate of type.

This very erotic position for tharn, the buttocks of this type largely present to his tail, he offers his hands, which can only stroke them for the moment….

Guy has to impale himself on tharn's hard cock, They fit together perfectly, deeply, after being inserted into him, he remained like his for a moment the time to be well balanced, these hands are free now to explore, caress all his body sweaty type, these nipples, are these first victims, has squeezed them carefully, pinch them, pull them ...

"Ah tharn ..."

followed by his belly, which is just caressing, by these large hand gently, but which spanked shivering type and to finish his cock, which he caresses, that he pulls, he passes his thumb over the tip of the wet glans, gently , he accompanies the rhythm of these hips to that of his excitement.

The guy's head is placed back on tharn's shoulder his left grabbed the bass from tharn's blow one of those hands is holding on to close the guy's hips, tharn's head is housed in the very open neck of a guy who has his mouth wide open is sounds of pleasure coming out ...

Tharn him and imposes his rhythm and depth of penetration. While he is enjoying the show, he encourages her and turns her on even more by stroking her anatomy,

Tharn go and make him explode his pleasure, he plays with the different angles of penetration, to stimulate the sensitive area of the type.

Guy couldn't help but moan vocally, with each push, his body was like owning, those hips were shaking, he will vibrate with each thrust, their hot lips that saddle each time guy spanked powerful moans ...

"Tharn… .. hmm… yesi .."

"Do you like this position? "

"Yeah, yeah .... Ahhh… ”

the guy's whole body is arousing, The penetration is deep, powerful, the experience is breathtaking ...

Tharn is really good at sex he never does anything rush he know how to drive guy crazy

"Hey..you're too good..hmm" Breathless

Guy felt this burning desire in the small of his back, tharn pushing in, out, his cock going in, out again and again in his body and knocking each time on the sensitive spot of type ...

But tharn knew the type sore spot after a number of powerful hits, tharn at this point could make whoever wanted a hot guy body…

"Again… again tharn… I .. am… close ..hmm!" "

Tharn continue to fill it Strongly he makes the whole body tremble, the sweat slowly trickles down on the guy's body, his breathing became more and more rapid and heavy he can no longer control his body after it is powerful impact deep down from him…

" Again and again…. "

Quickly at these words tharn accelerated, it was so good that tears of pleasure were streaming down the guy's face, his mouth was dry forcing to keep it open to scream with pleasure, tharn's hand was now covered of hot cum, and tharn's release came soon after ...

Dude could feel tharn's warm, sweet stream that spill over into him it's an uplifting feeling

they were out of breath, filled with pleasure by this high emotional orgasms in intense pleasure, the type body trembled, trembled but he displayed a broad smile of satisfaction, his body fell from fatigue on the bed, when a tharn remained seated on the edge of the bed too short of breath, they had more strength in their legs ...

" so ? "

"Tharn ... you ... you are ... surpassing this time ..."

Tharn was happy to satisfy her man sexually and to see how satisfying he was, guy was still dizzy, from their intense sex party ...

Tharn ended up getting up to get a hot towel to cleanse and cleanse the guy's body, he likes to do his, he likes to clean his body after sex, guy was so vulnerable…

"I'm dead tharn!" I have more strength! "

" I know… "

Tharn passed the hot laundry and gave him clean underwear,

"Your hunger I guess?" "

"Oh yes a wolf's hunger !!! "

Tharn and guy placed an order for them to deliver to their condo, because they really didn't have the courage to go downstairs to get some food at the local market….

After their meals, their stomachs full, they both sit on the sofa in each other's arms in front of the TV….

But the fatigue of the day, and the repercussions of their part of sex, this makes them feel, they will end up going to bed while being in good shape tomorrow.

**The next morning**

The famous university tournament begins today, the whole university establishment is adorned with all the colors, the emblems of each section, it is a totally different atmosphere, there are food stalls, games, everything the students have prepared all the signs of encouragement c is especially the girls who the bottom to encourage their boys of their class, or boyfriends, everyone is euphoric for this tournament….

While the stands are filling up quickly, tharn has a straight pass to go to the locker room, it's practical when your boyfriend is the assistant of the football captain, his avoids him to queue outside, he arrives in the locker room , listen to the instructions that guy gives to these juniors for the match, he eats it with his eyes ...

"That he is sexy like his hmm ... i would eat him raw ..." tharn thought leaned against the locker room door

After these directions for the game, the whole team out of the locker room, tharn grabbed the guy's arm, brought him closer to his own body, and fluffed his ear, and quietly said ...

"Do your best for the game and you will be rewarded!" "

Reddened type of embarrassment ...

“THARN !!! stop here… ”

He let go of her arm, and smiled at her….

"It's not over you two soon! this is neither the place, nor the moment… ”

"No shit! "

"Go tell me shit later go bring you"

"Yeah I'm coming! "

Guy made it with the rest of the team, and tharn s seated near the field, he had an amazing view on the bench or guy was straight as a ia watching the play carefully, he gives information to techno who hurries to shout on the ground ...

At half-time, the 2-0 techno team were as proud as a rooster….

“Don't be like his no, otherwise the players will soften up! "

"Have won type c is in the pocket!" "

" stopped ! will have a party when the match is over you can be proud! go ! "

Techno recovered, it's funny to see her captain, he's not really made to be a team leader, it must be said that juniors are more afraid of other types of things ...

After the half-time encouragement, the game resumes ...

Tharn always looks at him like, he is so passionate about his football, about what is happening on the pitch, to see this big muscular body, these strong legs, these arms crossed, the authoritarian face tharn is driving crazy about desire, the only thing tharn want is to take him right away on the sidelines, to make him moan, to be able to break licking his body wet with salty sweat on this golden skin that only he is allowed to touch to make you tremble with pleasure and submit to desire ...

Tharn was so obsessed with these erotic thinking that he didn't see anything of the match, he ended up coming out of those thinking with a start at the final whistle!

The type team won a landslide victory 4-0!

Everyone was happy in the locker room,

"We are going to celebrate this evening" said techno

“YEAH !!!!! "

“In the shower is going to find a bar to water this 1st victory! "

Everyone approved, they all went to the shower singing their victory, when the captain and the deputies, they had to finish administrative papers, to reverse the field, something in that taste, tharn did not understand well, but To be honest, he didn't really care, the only thing that looked and wanted was type !!!!

As soon as the juniors came out of the locker room, No and Champs was with them, there was only a guy left who finished putting these things in his lockers,

" have you finished ? "

"Yes, it's there I put her away and I girl quickly in the shower joined the others at the bar!" "

"Hum .."

“You come from elsewhere! "

"Hmm ..."

Tharn was sitting on the bench his eyes devouring the guy's body he was in soccer shorts, the temptation was too great, his cock was already spanking him badly in his jeans, he wanted it now, he suddenly got up, grabbed the arm of a guy, who didn't know what happened to him he just had a towel over his shoulder, and his sports shoot, he was amazed to see tharn like his, but he knew those eyes…

"Tharn ... what are you doing ... tharn .."

Tharn runs in the showers with a guy who sooths him he drops him in one of the shower stalls, comes in and closes the door, he never let go of his eyes while he takes off his clothes, guy ask what's happening to his little one friend..

"Tharn ... what's happening to you !! "

"Oh you !!! you're too sexy! "

“What! I am.. "

"Yes definitely… sexy in this outfit… you are driving me crazy"

Tharn was totally naked in front of big guy's eyes, indeed he wasn't lying, given the excretion he had, he grabbed the guy in the corner and hastened to kiss him wildly,

The skin of their bare torsos, mixed with the smell of sweat aroused their predatory desire.

Guy starts to moan

"Tharn ... not here ... it is wrong to do your shower in the locker room if ... if someone is coming"

"I don't care, you're so perfect, then it's like it's the first time we've spanked her in the showers"

Little by little this guy quickly got tired of convincing, it must be said that tharn has a good argument, and it s so exciting, that the type shoot that was an obstacle to tharn quickly flew off his body, leaving a guy naked too, with a nice hard cock, the two men were mouth to mouth, chest to chest, their cocks rubbing each other,

Tharn slapped his hand on his sweaty chest for him to pinch those nipples, manhandle them, until this guy tilts his head back and takes a deep breath, the shiver makes this guy scream with pleasure and put him to death again ...

"Delicious I want so much more I want to eat this whole body" said tharn who buried his head in the type's neck, kindling and biting gently…

Tharn turned on the water in the shower to stifle their noises, their hugs, their moans, their skin slapping… the temperature kept rising… rising…. between their two bodies, it became difficult to give up their tactile exchange, their saliva, their tongues mutually filling each other's mouths….

Tharn begins to descend slowly, while continuing to lick the skin still salty type, he arrived at destination south of the body trembling type, he likes to lick these sweat she had a particular taste, the hot tongue envelops, licks, before the put it fully in her mouth and suck it all its length, letting one of those hands wander over those hard nipples ..

"More ... tharn a lot .... more ahh ..."

Tharn then starts to caress his entrance, guy was leaning on the cold tiles of the shower, these hands were holding tight tharn's shoulders so as not to slip, the open mouth moans, tharn stopped sucking, took a leg of guy is slipping it over his shoulder,

“Tharn, that…. Aaahhh .. no .. not .. its… humm yesi too good humm… ”

These sweet erotic words were the effect of tharn's soft tongue at the entrance of a guy who totally lost control of his body, tharn loving to make him feel this sensation, he continued to lick, to kiss, he gently sucked his sensitive entrance ...

" Why "

Tharn stops and it reveals by looking at those eyes of desire they are the type,

" Why ? you c is when I play the drums, me c is seeing you playing football »

" Oh ! "

" you make me Crazy !!! "

He kissed those lips, sucking the lower part of his mouth, tharn's fingertips did not leave his primary goal, he slowly probed her anus, then inserted two fingers, inside, guy closed his eyes at the same time high , down up, down in rhythm, and the third was inserted immediately, the body of the type trembled as these fingers ...

"Not anymore… more .."

What a beautiful invitation, for tharn, he took out his fingers, revealed his buttocks with the strength of his arms, the guy's back is still against the tiled floor of the shower ...

"Hang on to the wall!" "

Guy grabbed the tiled shower partition hard, so tharn could start stroking with the tip of his cock, the guy's entrance, then tharn's hot cock slid inside it softly, feel no resistance, guy couldn't breathe anymore , so his heart beats with excitement in his chest, as he slowly moves up, down, a scream of pleasure loudly coming out of guy's mouth, he felt HER moving, constantly, deeper, with every push, his buttocks working backwards to have more strength, that guy had to let go of one of those hands to put it on his mouth so as not to scream louder!

But guy didn't want much ... much ... more, he was so horny he wanted her even deeper ...

"Kiss ... kiss me for my cries ..."

Tharn's mouth this sella has that of the guy who moans louder, he put his hand back on the shower partition, thanks to the strength of these arms guy could bounce faster on tharn's cock, he went back down,

tharn just give it the propulsion to get it up each time, tharn went even harder….

"Tharn I have more strength in my arms, make…. Me back down…"

So tharn, fi type down from his height, on those shaking legs he turned him over, guy's back was exposed to him, those hands grabbed those hips tightly while guy took care of his cock, he followed tharn's pace through these powerful and hard kidney stroke

Guy was the first to cum, he repainted the tiles in the shower,

"Continue, I .. I……"

A few hard hits, tharn released it deep in type, a big mutual moan echoed in the shower, it s breathless, tharn withdrew from type…

These legs the coward is sliding on the tiles of the shower,

"Ouch ..."

"How are you?" "

"Yes, it's your fault ... have got my ass!" "

Tharn crouched down, smiling;

"What hurt you the most, the fall or the fall? "

"Asshole go !!! both… instead of looking at me !! help me to reveal myself, I must clean myself! "

He helps guy to pick up, helps to wash, those such an intimate moment, both in each other's arms, running their hands over their foaming bodies ...

As soon as they finish washing, they put on clean clothes, kiss each other tenderly, tharn took the guy's bag, headed for the car to go to the bar to join the others,

“We won't stay too late because I'm tired, I blame it! "

"What are you soccer or showering about?" "

"Pfff… both, but I really don't think it was putting you in this state…"

"Yes, when I see the sweat running through your body building muscles its driving me crazy ... you're too sexy guy"

Guy was red, he had more to say… "go shut up…. "

"Admit type you like when I tell you his eh… !!! "

“Asshole! "

Tharn laughs, is it headed for the bar, to find the others, everyone was happy, they waited more than them to drink !!

"Ba then, the guys took you a long time!" what did you spank? »Asks a very curious techno… ..

They didn't answer, took a drink, had a toast with the others and ignored techno who was waiting for his answer….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me your opinion in the comments, and English is still not my language so sorry for the errors :)
> 
> Have fun!


	5. The pleasure of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn forgets these drumstick pressers in the music room, guy accompanies him, he is under the spell of his drummer, is guided by these sexual impulses and discovers the joys of soundproofing ... by losing his voice. ...

****** Chapitre 5 ******

**************************************

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis la première victoire de l'équipe de football, les matchs s'enchaînent et les victoires techno sont aux anges, leur équipe est en finale !!!!

«La finale se déroule dans 1 semaine, car entre il y a les examens! Pensez à réviser et venez libérer vos esprits sur le terrain! bonne chance à tous », tels sont les mots d'ordre du capitaine à l'issue de l'entraînement de la journée ...

Type était dans le vestiaire en train de se changer et de mettre son uniforme scolaire,

"Vous revenez? Dit Techno étonné

"Ouais, je dois changer rapidement parce que ce soir ont mange chez les parents de tharn"

«Oh, un repas avec les beaux parents! "

"Tu es vraiment stupide No !"

"Et tharn doit venir me chercher ..."

"Ah quand le loup a-t-il parlé!" "

"Ah tu es là! Bon est-ce que je vais je suis prêt?"

"Ouais, je dois retourner rapidement dans la salle de musique, j'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires de musique !"

"Tu ne peux pas les prendre demain?" "

"Ah surtout pas !!! c'est celle que tu m'as acheté et je commence à pratiquer avec"

«Tu m'énervé tharn… pff… allons vite alors…»

“Bonsoir les amoureux !! "

"À bientôt !! Rendez-vous demain "

Type et tharn sont partis en direction de la voiture qui était garée juste devant l'entrée du stade, après avoir parcouru les routes de l'université, il s'est garé à sa place habituelle à l'université de musique, c'est rare que Type vienne ici, tharn demande s'il veut monter avec lui, le Type a soupiré mais il n'avait jamais vu la pièce ou Tharn répéter,

Tharn sourit, car il était heureux que Type soit venu avec lui,

Type avait les yeux étonnés quand il est allé à l'université de musique, c'était tout neuf, assez chic, après être monté au troisième étage de l'immeuble, tharn a sorti une clé pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de musique , et il est entré dans la pièce ou il tenait fièrement la batterie de tharn , c est la ou il s'entraîner, les basses, les guitares, un vrai bonheur pour tous les musiciens qui respectent ce principe! en plus la salle est insonorisée pour ne pas déranger les autres classes voisines c'est un bonus!

«Whaaa…. est-ce là que vous vous entraînez? "

«Hmm! c'est ... tu aimes ça? Tharn alluma les lumières de la pièce, posa son sac de cour sur le canapé, et alla à sa batterie, prit c'est baguettes de musique qui avait laissé sur l'un des tambours, le type virevolte autour de son instrument comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. , il a cassé les différents tambours et cymbales du bout des doigts, puis ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur tharn qui lui a montré un grand sourire il était heureux de pouvoir aménager sa salle de répétition…

"Je voudrais que vous me jouiez une chanson tharn!" sur quoi travaillez-vous actuellement? … »

«Huh !!!! »Tharn était agréablement surpris

"Oui, je veux une démonstration en avant-première !!!"

"Euh ... ok ... si tu insistes ..."

Tharn s'est alors déplacé derrière sa batterie, "prêt?" "

Type est assis sur le canapé à côté de l'entrée, et bien les yeux rivés devant tharn qui commence à jouer, le gars montre un sourire bien heureux, il regarde son homme jouer de la batterie, cette virilité qu'il a quand il joue, cette vitesse de mouvement dans son mains qu'il a quand il joue, quand il frappe sur ces tambours, la musique que joue tharn transporte Type , « _ce visage si… .Sexy… hmm… sur mon dieu…»_ type commence à ressentir tout, une chaleur croissante née dans le seins de son pantalon, son cœur s'agite fortement dans sa poitrine, plus il joue sa musique, plus le corps du type se réchauffe, ces yeux le dévorent, il a envie de le manger, sa bite monte lentement, à chaque fois tharn frappe ces tambours, c'est existant! ces pensées deviennent de plus en plus sales…. tellement sale,…. _"Merde, il m'existe ce mec!!!"_

Tharn a terminé sa prestation de privation, le Type est totalement sous le charme et perdu dans ces pensées érotiques qu'il veut tharn, tharn lui montre un sourire séduisant et augmente la chaleur du Type, tharn fait en virevolter ces baguettes autour de ses doigts, sa conduite rend encore plus fou type...

"ta aimé? Bon c'est pas encore aux point…."

Type était dans ces pensées sales, il bavait devant cet homme si désirable…. Son homme,

«Euh… c'était bien…. Même trop bien… »

Tharn commence à mettre ces précieuses baguettes dans leurs étui, il n'a pas encore remarqué que son homme était terriblement excité de le voir jouer comme sa, taper à chaque sous cette pression sexuelle il décide de passer à l'action car sa bite était dure et bonne à se réveiller , il voulait que tharn le baisse comme s'il frappait sur ces précieux tambours….

Il se lève, les yeux remplis de désir en ce que direct vers la porte donne un coup sec pour la fermer, pour ne pas être dérangé, ces yeux ne quittent pas son homme, qui rangeait ces choses, tout en se dirigeant vers cet homme si sexy, qui marche en avant avec un regard prédateur, il le veut, il le veut, maintenant,

Il met derrière tharn, qui va pour ce lever, mais ce rasoir rapidement sous la pression de deux mains sur ces épaules qui le masse sensuellement et commence le jeu de la séduction….

Type décent ces mains lentement le long de la poitrine de tharn , brisant les mamelons durcissant à travers la chemise de tharn, le souffle de Type est chaud lui caressent l'oreille, il peut sentir le bout humide de la langue de type sur son lobe de l'oreille descendre lentement vers son coup, il a un doux baiser sensuel….

Tharn Frison "Type… qu'est-ce que tu fais….?"

"Ah ton avis?" Tout en continuant à lécher le coup de tharn ...

"Tu ... tu ... veux le faire ici?" "

"et pourquoi pas? c'est toi qui m'excite avec ta musique…." ces mains commencent à défaire les boutons sur le haut de sa chemise tharn, ces mains s'invitent sur sa poitrine nue, à le caresser sensuellement, à jouer avec les tétons durs de tharn, Type tourne le siège sur lequel sont assis tharn qui se rencontrent face à face ...

il berce son corps chaud, s'assoit sur les cuisses grandes ouvertes de tharn, il commence à bouger ces hanches de manière provocante sur le membre déjà dur pour attiser encore plus le feu de son batteur, leurs lèvres ne partent pas, ils sont entrés mutuellement une langue langoureuse, leurs langues dansent dans leur bouche, les gémissements montent seconde par seconde, leurs mains se cassent le dos, l'autre dans les cheveux ...

Type finit par déboutonner cette chemise ennuyeuse qui le dérange pour casser la peau chaude de tharn,

"Type ... si tu continues comme ça, je vais ... perdre le contrôle"

"Oh donc je dois juste augmenter la température pour que tu puisses perdre ce contrôle!" "

Ces mots ont soufflé la dernière once de volonté de tharn, il a attrapé les cheveux d'un mec avec une main forte, arrachant sa tête dorée de ces lèvres chaudes, il a passé sa langue encore humide sur ces lèvres , ses yeux sont remplis de désir sauvage. ..

"Oh tu me cherches Type , tu veux être sur ce canapé?" …. "

" …. "

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends! Tu vas me mettre à genoux sur ce putain de canapé oui ou non?" Avec un sourire narquois

«Alors pour commencer, tu vas te mettre à genoux et me sucer pour la lubrifier avec ta bouche après que nous verrons …»

Tharn lâcha les cheveux du mec qu'il tenait entre ces mains fortes, le Type glissa les cuisses de tharn jusqu'à ses genoux, ouvrit la fermeture éclair du jean de tharn ou se dresse fièrement la queue de tharn, saisit la libération de ces vêtements maladroits,

«Avant … n'utilisez pas vos mains , utilise votre bouche et vos mains ne doivent pas boucher de votre dos compris !!! "Dit Tharn d'une voix imposante, le gars hocha la tête" et bien… bon garçon va sucer…. »Le type commence par le mettre entièrement dans sa bouche, de petits mouvements de haut en bas…« hum .. »il le lécha, et le suça encore plus profondément, ces yeux ne quittaient pas les yeux de tharn qui le tenait par ces cheveux pour lui donner plus de profondeur, et il était libre de lui donner tous les mouvements nécessaires à son propre plaisir, il le dirigeait, il lui donnait la vitesse qu'il souhaite être sucé par son garçon….

La respiration de Tharn est devenue irrégulière, "tu as un bon garçon …. Vraiment bon… .."

La bouche de Type a pris feu, il a continué à sucer cette bite fortement, tharn tient toujours sa tête et cela pressé plus fort, plus profondément dans sa bouche "tu veux que j'utilise ta bouche de suceuse de bite pour en profiter hein….?"

«Hmm… Hmm…» Cela donne envie a Type de sucer de plus en plus pour voir comment il le rend fou alors qu'il était aussi excité que possible… ..

Type trouve sa voix si sexy, qu'il voulait continuer son travail ... mais tharn l'a retirée de sa bouche est un remplissage de salive était encore fraîchement connecté à sa bouche, les yeux brillants de désir, il l'a placé contre ces lèvres pour l'embrasser cette petite bouche qui était encore chaude de la queue… puis d'un coup sec il remit la bouche du type sur son membre, pour la libérer au fond de la gorge du type qui avale tout…

Tharn lâcha les cheveux du mec, qui retomba en arrière, ils prirent tous les deux un peu d'air avant de surprendre le corps de Type tremblant d'excitation, ces jambes enroulées autour de ces hanches et ces bras autour de son cou, leurs lèvres rouges ne se séparent toujours pas, malgré le placage sur le mur de mousse de la pièce, le dos du mec était épinglé au mur accroché à tharn , il fin part ouvrir entièrement la chemise du Type pour enfin voir son corps, le toucher, le lécher, le maltraiter ce corps doré et ce petit chaud ... sa langue l'a léché de l'oreille à ses mamelons durs ...

Des gémissements mignons s'échappèrent de la bouche grande ouverte de Type, une des mains de tharn commença à glisser doucement vers la zone du sud, sa main déboucla la ceinture de jeans du Type, et caressa cette bite dure qui était déjà mouillée….

«Déjà mouillé?

«Hmm… Tharn, baise-moi vite, je ne peux plus le supporter…»

Avec tant de mendicité, ils se déplacent rapidement avec le type toujours accroché au corps musclé de son homme jusqu'au canapé de la salle de musique, le type a fini par se tenir debout sur ces jambes tremblantes, enlève rapidement son pantalon, son pantalon mais il garde la chemise, qui a le mérite de rendre tharn encore plus fou ...

Tharn, il se débarrasse aussi de ces vêtements en bas, Type se retrouve poussé par tharn à genoux sur le canapé face aux murs ...

"Vous allez être si bon type"

«Tharn… .hmmm… dépêche-toi…»

"Impassible juste le temps de prendre ce dont j'ai besoin ..." en même temps que ces mots il lui claqua les fesses, ce qui a le mérite de faire gémir le Type ...

Type regarde avec des yeux brillants, Tharn qui cherche dans son sac du lubrifiant, un préservatif et des mouchoirs, car depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, il est devenu indispensable d'avoir toujours ces petites choses avec eux, car ils n'ont jamais su quand vouloir aller les emporter mieux que ton être les prévoit….

Dès que tharn a ces accessoires en main, il commence à préparer son garçon ...

sa tête s'enfonce dans les coussins du canapé, tharn cette position dernière ces mains caressaient ses fesses, il claqua à nouveau, tout son corps de Type tremble, puis tharn cela se pencha même si le Type ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il était en train de fesser le Type pouvait ressentir la langue chaude qui léchait son anus musclé ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter. Chaque coup était une torture et Type gémissait plus tharn continue encore et encore ... "ici, tu peux crier ..." dit tharn enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant, "Oh … Alors commencez à me faire crier…. Je verrai s'il est aussi insonorisé que sa ! "

Les doigts de tharn ont commencé à bouger en lui, se pressant profondément en lui avec force, jouant avec le muscle serré du Type qui agrippe le dossier du canapé en gémissant ... le Type avait besoin de plus de beaucoup plus ...

Tharn a fini d'insérer un doigt… Rentre… .sort…. plusieurs fois

«Hmm… plus …. Plus…»

Deux doigts ….

«Non… ta bite… j'ai besoin de ta bite en moi….

Type bougeait ses fesses de façon provocante, il bougeait ses hanches d'avant en arrière, "remplis-moi ..."

tharn ce positionné derrière lui s'amuse à caresser son entrée avec son gros pénis mouillé avec son pré-spreme, rendant fou le Type qui ne gémit que de ta passion à cette torture tharn lui donnait une fessée, il commence à le pousser doucement dans le type, lentement, trop doucement pour le type, il était fou, il la sentait en lui mais il la voulait plus dur "plus ... plus ... plus dur ..." une fois pour qu'elle s'intègre pleinement en lui, "type plus dur? c'est ce que tu veux ..."

«Ouais… plus dur… s'il te plait… s'il te plait… fais-moi crier comme jamais !!!» Il se met à bouger, il sort entièrement et donne en retour, mais plus vite à chaque poussée du rein, à chaque fois il faisait un peu plus vite un peu plus fort, pour faire une sorte de tremblement de tout son être, il était en transe a cette forme de torture sexuelle qui lui a été imposée tharn ...

Le son du battement de la chair qui claquait fort, fort, en remplissant la salle de pratique, les sons qui en émanaient n'étaient pas des sons musicaux, mes sons sales, des gémissements de désir implorant, les faisaient oublier à chaque fois. deux ou ils l'étaient, c'était comme s'ils étaient tous les deux en feu, et cela les rendait encore plus excités, Plus il frappait fort sur son point sensible, plus le Type criait de plaisir plus il frissonnait, plus il tremblait de tout son cœur étant de votre corps, tellement que c'était intense….

Tharn attrape les cheveux du Type, Type finit avec la tête en arrière avec la bouche grande ouverte avec des sons de plaisir qui en sortent ainsi que de la salive qui coule délicatement sur les coins de ces lèvres, "cambre-toi d'où je tire. je Veux te voir crier"

«Ah… hmm… je.. viens"

Tharn a claqué à nouveau son petit cul, le malmenant, ce qui en fait des cris avantageux Type, il s'est penché sur le dos du Type pour attraper sa queue qui fuyait avant le sperme, il le sert, lui tire dessus, le branle au rythme de ces puissantes poussées, sa langue léchant le goût salé de sueur sur le cou, la marque d'un petit suçon… jusqu'à… «tharn… tharn… tharn… je… je …… AAAHHH …… j'y vais….» sont les mots désordonnés qui sont sortis avec le sperme du Type dans la main de tharn, le Type tremblant de son 1er orgasme, mais ce n'est pas fini avec lui, il repose le Type sur ces jambes molles, les yeux vitreux à bout de souffle , tharn est assis sur le canapé a attrapé les hanches de Type en le tirant vers lui, il le voulait au visage, son corps contre sa brûlure, il voulait voir son regard vitreux de désir, l'embrasser, lui donner une fessée comme s'il méritait ça…

La chemise du Type avait glissé de ses épaules qui étaient maintenant nues aux yeux de tharn, le Type est empalé sur la bite dure de tharn, "danse sur ma bite dessus comme une salope!" »Type ça donne le rythme voulu, les mains veineuses de tharn l'un était sur sa hanche et l'autre lui donnait la fessée pour lui donner le tempo,« je crois que tu voulais dur ... »mais le type n'avait pas plus de force dans ces jambes il n'était plus capable de donner ça car il voulait "plus ... plus ... force de jambe ... ah ah ..", "vilain garçon !!! il s'allume et il n'a plus aucune force .... Je vais te démonter tellement que tu n'auras plus de voix quand ce sera fini! »Tharn reprit le rythme puissant, s'enfonçant plus profondément, plus fort, si fort que le canapé commence à faire des grincements, mais pour le moment c'est le moindre de leur souci ...

Tharn a fait trembler les hanches du Type plus fort, le cœur de Type était prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine si puissante que le point culminant orgasmique les a frappés avec un cri de plaisir sortant de leur bouche, le Type est complètement effondré sur le corps transpirent de tharn à bout de souffle, il ne pouvait même pas parler tant ils manquaient l'air, au bout d'un moment ce fut le premier à parler

«alors tu vois Type je t'ai fait tellement hurler que ta voix n'est plus !!! »

Et il avait raison, tellement criait de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait même plus parler car il utilisait ses cordes vocales, il faut dire que tharn va fort et que cet homme n'est pas discret de la basse au lit il est très expressif mais il savoir se libérer complètement sachant que la salle de musique où tharn s'entraîne est insonorisée il doit libérer la vapeur qu'il a en lui,

«Heeuu…. tharn… » mais la voix du Type entendit très faiblement,« je pense que je dois aller à la pharmacie pour ma voix…. "

Tharn hocha la tête, "mais avant d'aller à la pharmacie, lève-toi de moi!" »Parce que tharn était toujours dans le corps du Type, ce dernier a balancé son corps sur le côté du canapé, le laissant le nettoyer, comme d'habitude, cette petite attention fait toujours sourire Type et le fait l'aimer encore plus…

Tharn a aidé les gars à disperser leurs vêtements dans la salle de musique, il a fini par s'habiller, enfin!

ils ont pris leurs cartables et ont fini par sortir de la Salle de musique, ils ont fermé la porte et ont quitté le bâtiment pour récupérer la voiture, et aller à la pharmacie pour la voix de Type avaient une extinction de voix, tharn en profitera pour faire des achats intimes pour eux….

Ils sortent du bâtiment de la musique et prennent la direction du parking pour prendre la voiture, juste à ce moment-là, la techno entre avec Kengkla, s'arrête juste devant eux avec un regard suspicieux, tharn regarde le gars est pensé de la même _"Merde !!! NON !!!"…._

Oh TYPE! Tharn ! êtes-vous toujours là? "

«UM…. Ouais, je devais prendre mes baguettes de musique… »

"Oui, mais ça fait un peu plus d'une heure que tu m'as parlé de tes baguettes de musique et le repas?" "

«Ouais… allons-y, a plus ! »

"Comment tu saisis ton air bizarre?" "

Type ne pouvait pas trop parler, alors il a juste souri stupidement et a hoché la tête et est monté dans la voiture rapidement ...

"Bien No, on y va, on va finir par être vraiment en retard…. à bientôt"

Tharn est monté dans la voiture rapidement, a démarré et est parti rapidement, _"Bizarre"_ a pensé techno "il me cache des choses ces deux sont suspects!" Kengkla regarde la techno "mais non P'No vous vous inquiétez pour rien nous allons te ramener "

"Ouais merci encore tu es trop gentil Kengkla mon frère a de la chance de t'avoir comme amis" et est monté dans la voiture, " _Si tu savais P'No…."_

"...."

Tharn est arrivé à la pharmacie pour acheter des médicaments pour la voix de Type et aussi pour leurs débats sexuels ...

Type lui est rester dans la voiture et de jouer avec son téléphone portable….

10min plus tard tharn, a montré un visage un peu rouge avec embarras ...

«Quel est ton problème?» Demande faiblement à Type

«Euh… j'avais un peu honte…. Le pharmacien me demande de comprendre que votre voix s'est éteinte !! savoir donner pour que traité correctement !!! "

«Heinnn…. !!! "

"Hmm… alors tu vois que tu as juste besoin d'un peu de repos et c'est compresser pour sucer… mais tu peux faire ça !!!"

Type le fixa, ce qui le fit rire…

Bon d'aller vite à la maison pour ce changement mes parents nous attendent….

La soirée chez les parents se passe bien, le Type ne parle pas beaucoup, ce qui fait rire tharn, surtout quand la mère de tharn lui demande comment il a perdu la voix, l'explication qu'il lui a trouvée. il a dû attraper un rhume quand il est sorti du football en transpirant, et une forte climatisation ne se mélange pas !!! »Avec un sourire narquois en regardant le Type, qui le regarde pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, _« c'est de ta faute connard !!!_ _tu m'as fait tellement hurler que je ne peux toujours pas parler !!!_ _»_ Pensée Type….

Avant de partir, la mère de tharn lui recommanda de boire du thé chaud avec du miel pour adoucir les cordes vocales afin qu'il se sente mieux et que ce soit une question de 2 jours maximum ...

Il rentrait enfin chez lui, après une longue journée, la fatigue était évidente, ils enfilaient leurs vêtements pour la nuit et se glissaient volontiers dans les draps, ils se sont approchés pour faire un câlin à son homme. mieux ta gorge? "" Euh ... c'est bon je commence à la trouver lentement ... "dit le Type faiblement mais il ne pouvait pas parler plus fort" c'était toi qui voulais hurler! »Tharn s'amuse encore plus à le taquiner ...

"Connard! C'est ta faute ! "

«Eh! ma faute ? "

"Ouais ... c'est bien d'aller dormir"

"Bonne nuit!" »Tharn le serra encore plus dans ses bras, déposant un doux baiser sur le creux de son cou, ce qui fit frissonner le gars…« tharn… non… »mais tharn commença à dévorer petit à petit le cou du Type , ne te saoule pas son odeur corporelle, tharn accentuaient ces gouttes elles n'étaient plus sucrées, il brûlait, le coup de type l'ouvrit largement en réponse à l'assaut de tharn de trempettes chaudes "tharn ... non ... non ... hmm .." gémit, mais c'est quand tharn's une main chaude courut sur son corps chaud, attrapa la bite déjà dure du mec entre sa main virile, le Type ne pouvait que gémir à nouveau, il sentait la bite dure de tharn entre ces fesses qui voulaient entrer en lui, il savait ce que tharn avait en tête, mais Type était trop faible pour lui résister, son corps était totalement sous l'emprise du désir, la chaleur parcourt son corps tremblant,

Tharn laissa la queue du Type pendant un moment et baissa son pantalon et celui du Type, il caressa son muscle serré, "déjà serré direz-vous!" ne bouge pas, je prends ce qu'il faut ... "thran a attrapé le lubrifiant est le sens passé sur sa bite, et quand il est allé commencer à endurer le cul du Type, le gars s'est arrêté" pas seulement ta bite ... "" bien comme Mr le veux "

puis tharn reprit sa position en se serrant contre le corps du Type, sa tête sur son épaule gauche s'inclinant par sa main droite ouvrant un large cou pour le remplir de descente, suçons, et surtout il voulait entre plus près les petits gémissements sortant de la bouche de son amant , alors que sa main gauche s'était serrée entre le creux de ces hanches et le matelas, il a saisi, va, a tiré sur la bite du Type douloureusement dur sortant de sa bouche si sexy petits, et tharn a sombré de plus en plus profondément dans le type…. .

«Hmmm… aaaahh aaahhh…. »C'était tellement doux, tharn prenait son temps il voulait que le Type sente chaque centimètre de son anatomie en lui, c'est une nouvelle position très douce, très sensuelle, comme une danse, leurs corps ne fessant plus un type bougent ces hanches vers les rythmes enchanteurs celui de tharn, c'était terriblement bon !!!

Plus ça fait, donnant de petits coups, plus le corps du type réagit avec des frissons d'excitation, tharn met ces doigts dans sa bouche pour qu'il les suce, ces doigts se confondent avec la langue chaude du type qui émet petite sa bouche sexy «hummm…. Tharn… je… je… suis proche…» Type sentit son orgasmes venir,

«attends, je veux essayer quelque chose… laisse-toi être…»

Tharn fi berçant le corps du Type tout seul, le Type était maintenant couché sur le dos contre la poitrine de tharn, et a glissé sur la queue de tharn, il a mis une pression sur ses pieds en écartant ses cuisses; qui enchaîne les mouvements de va-et-vient, plus profonds, plus intenses, la pression de sa bite est telle que le type ouvre très largement la bouche, gémit doucement, la main droite tient la hanche du type tandis que sa main gauche est tharn, sa bite et commence à le branle, tandis que sa bouche lui donne un avantage de marque dans son coup "tharn ... tharn ... tharn ... haa hahh"

Son ventre bronzé était couvert de son sperme blanc, et tharn suivit la douce goutte et jouit ensemble une deuxième fois ...

Il resta un moment debout alors que son corps contre son corps essayait de reprendre leur souffle, le gars finit par tirer doucement la bite fatiguée de tharn et essayant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer, tharn le suivit juste derrière, il attrapa ses hanches, en lui donnant une douce goutte… »à votre goût? "Type rougi" hmm ... tu a de l'imagination au lit "

"Tout pour satisfaire ma femme" sourit Tharn

"Connard !!! le tien me lave de ton sperme ..."

Tharn aime nettoyer son homme, ils prennent beaucoup de plaisir à le faire, après ce nettoyage il finit vraiment par dormir dans les bras de l'autre….

Type regarde l'homme qui dormait déjà, "qui aurait pensé que son être un homme comme tharn, qui me fait couvrir toutes les nuances de plaisir au lit, lui seul parvient à me faire vibrer comme le sien, à briser le cœur mèches, tu n'as que tharn, toi seulement… »Pour ce mec pensif doux s'est endormi plus amoureux que jamais dans les bras d'un homme son homme….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you will like this new chapter, I am trying to improve my writing skills, English is not my original language, so if there are any errors I apologize in advance ... take pleasure in reading and do not forget the little heart which always gives pleasure its motivates me to continue ... Thank you :)


	6. " Nighttime pleasure"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the exams the students were finally free to resume their activities, everyone was relieved, the fatigue felt greatly.
> 
> after a call for help from one of those elder tharn had to go to a bar outside the city, guy was pissed off, because he had not felt his man's hot skin on him for 1 week, it's plan of a sex party falls apart, but the events take another unexpected turn ...

*************** Chapitre 6 ***************

La semaine d'examens commence pour tout le monde, ce fut une semaine extrêmement longue, chargée et fatigante ...

quand le WE est enfin arrivé !!! tout le monde était tellement soulagé parce que c'est enfin terminé, ils ont pu retrouver leurs activités extra-scolaires ...

Type, rentré de la journée d'examen fatigué, tharn doit déjà être à la maison, il est entré "tharn, je suis à la maison!" Toujours à l'entrée en train d'enlever ces chaussures,

Quand il retourne dans le salon, il trouve le corps de tharn allongé sur le lit avec l'ordinateur portable ouvert à côté de lui qui dort profondément, le Type sourit à cette belle vue de son homme, il était fatigué de ces révisions aussi, le Type s'est lentement approché de lui, a pris le ordinateur loin et le poser sur le bureau, il couvre tharn avec les draps, et l'embrassa sur le front, "bonne nuit connard!" Reposez-vous bien », l'homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, manger rapidement et trouver les bras de son homme dans le lit.

Le lendemain matin,

les rayons du soleil caresse les deux corps des deux hommes encore endormis blottis dans les bras de l'autre, le Type a été le premier à se réveiller, il était encore tôt vers 7h30 du matin, il regardé l homme qui ce tiens a ces coter qui dormait encore _"quelle marmotte celle-là!"_ _»_ Cet pensée le fait sourire, il caresse doucement son visage, puis se rapproche encore plus pour placer un doux baissé, sur ces belles lèvres très douces, mais tharn dormait encore ... il décida de le laisser dormir son corps en avait besoin, il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et tharn dormait encore… il partie pour aller acheter le petit déjeuner…

Tharn, il s'est enfin réveillé, il avait bien dormi, il s'étira, mais fut surpris de trouver le lit vide, "Type?" Pas de réponse… "type?", Puis il entendit le bruit des clés de la porte d'entrée, "ah tu es réveillé? Tu as bien dormi?"

"Hmm très bien" en bâillant, le Type pose le sac qui contenait le petit déjeuner sur leur table basse, et rejoint l'homme qui ce réveille doucement, l'embrasse tendrement, "hmm ... j'aime ce genre de réveil! " Dit tharn en souriant , «J'ai acheté le petit déjeuner tu viens!», Type a était retenu quand il essaya de lever, la main de tharn le tire hors du lit

«Où vas-tu?»

"Mange j'ai faim, aller lève toi vite!" "

«Encore un moment! "

«Quoi encore?

Tharn attira le corps du Type contre le sien et embrassa ses lèvres douces, le baissé était doux , savoureux ... "J'aime ..."

«Moi aussi… mais j'aime manger encore plus! "

Tharn a lâché le Type est-ce qu'il s'est levé pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, sa fessait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuné ensemble, leurs horaires d'examens ne correspondent pas, c 'était bon de déjeuner ensemble, ce n'est pas grand chose choisi mais ils étaient heureux de pouvoir le faire….

Le portable de Tharn s'est mis à sonner, brisant leur petit moment "merde !!!" qui t'appeler tôt le matin »dit un Type énervé

« c'est l'un de mes aînés, je dois répondre… bonjour… »pendant que tharn parle avec son aîné au téléphone, le Type a fini de prendre le petit déjeuner…

Tharn termina sa conversation, rejoignit le gars autour de la table basse, "Type ... je ... dois aller aider un de mes aînés ce soir pour un concert dans un bar en dehors de la ville ..."

"Huh ce soir putain ... nous devons avoir été tranquille aujourd'hui" type est dégoûter il avait des projets pour aujourd'hui...

«Viens avec moi… sa va nous sortir et sa nous changera du bar P 'kong? Please…. viens "tharn donna un regard à ses yeux ronds pour adoucir son homme, qui voulait qu'il rester à la maison, après l'avoir cajoler le type a fini par l'accompagner à son concert" je dois avoir un regard sur toi "a réussi type, tharn sourit et a embrassé la joue de son homme," merci d'être venu avec moi "," ssstt, connard! tu penses que je vais te laisser tranquille n'oublie pas que tu est a moi! "

«Jaloux?

«Jaloux mon… cu…» tharn ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il la ferme avec un baiser sur les lèvres, le Type ne pouvait pas répondre que par ces douce levres .

Un peu plus tard dans la journée….

"Type vous êtes prêt à partir, le bar est à 1 heure et 30 minutes en voiture d'ici, vous devez partir tôt pour éviter les embouteillages"

«Ouais je viens!

Ils ont pris la route du bar aîné de tharn, 1h30 plus tard, ils sont arrivés, c'était un bar important qui était en dehors de la ville, Type était impressionné, tharn connaît beaucoup de monde dans cet environnement, même s'il le sait mais à chaque fois ça le surprend ...

Tharn l'a présenté à son aîné comme son copain, les autres membres du groupe l'accueillent chaleureusement, avec peu de taquineries mais rien de grave, le concert commence enfin! le bar se remplit vite, l'ambiance est bonne, et la musique rencontre l'ambiance ... tout le monde est charmé!

Type ne boit pas, il s'assied tranquille en regardant son homme, jouer de la batterie, il ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer, chacun de ces jettes, une sorte de désir, parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait depuis. une semaine après ces examens foutus, le Type voulu a été baisé par son batteur aujourd'hui mais son aîné a dû venir lui gâcher ces plans, mais il bave moins plus car malgré le temps qui passe, il a toujours une profonde envie d ' excitation de voir jouer tharn la batterie, à chaque fois qu'il manque à chaque fois qu'un mec vient assister à un concert de tharn, il est sûr de descendre le soir même, et même sans concert il suffit d'aller le voir s'entraîner dans la salle de musique pour finir le fameux canapé à genoux....

il avait tout compris car il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait, quoi qu'il arrive, Type va se faire baiser ce soir!

Le concert se termine, tharn a bu deux bières avec son groupe, donc Type n'a rien bu d'autre que du soda, parce qu'il devait conduire pour entrer tharn devait conduire, mais il fallait pas trop saouler, sinon pas de sex, ils ont dû quitter le bar, car déjà la file d'attente de type commence à tourner fort dans son jean…

"tharn devrait y aller, a du chemin à faire!" "

" Allez toujours être un bon garçon! "Dit un peu ivre tharn

" Non "dit plus dur type" tharn go, allons-y! maintenant !!! "

Le maintenant, tharn sa voulait dire que son garçon était dans le besoin, tharn se leva, salua les membres du groupe le plus vieilli, prit son salaire et quitta le bar, bras dessus bras dessous, alors que tharn titubait un peu, «Ah je vois ta force ce soir connard! »« Mais… non… »aller à la voiture, il l'aida à s'asseoir dans la voiture et à lui mettre la ceinture de sécurité, tharn regarda Type qui s'occupait de lui,

«Je t'aime type»

type le regarda avec des yeux noirs «Ouais, c'est sa… allez-y, allons-y…» grogna le gars dans son coin parce qu'il voulait être baisser sa partie, mais apparemment il n'était pas en état ce soir pour remplir son devoir conjugal! Le Type était frustré que sa bite soit dure trop longtemps à son goût et lui a donné une partie de sex ...

Malgré le sien il a pris la route, il a coupé un peu de musique pour avoir de la compagnie car son batteur le dormait comme un bébé!

Chaque fois qu'il regardait les mains et les doigts de tharn danser sur ces cuisses, pour le type c'était de la pure provocation et le faisait ouvrir encore plus…. _"Ne regarde pas ces mains, veineuses, no type sois fort résiste ... résiste ..."_ il n'arrête pas de tourner toutes ces pensées obscènes en boucles dans sa tête mais la tentation doit avoir été trop grande ... il a déjà imaginez ces mains caressantes son corps, jouant tortueusement avec ces tétons, il lui claqué le cul, des gémissements et…. "ARRÊTEZ !!!!! trop c'est trop je veux plus…."

Son visage était rouge, il cherchait un endroit calme, un petit chemin de traversée fera l'affaire, l'endroit parfait qu'il était juste dans une pièce, caché par les arbres, éclairé par la lune qui brille dans le ciel étoilé. ..

Type ôta la ceinture et celle de tharn, il regarda l'homme encore endormi à côté habité, il essayait de comprendre comment se mettre à genoux, mais gêné par les freins à main ... humm sors de la voiture et fais le tour, il est sorti de la voiture, et a ouvert la portière du passager, tharn dormait toujours, il a déplacé le siège pour qu'il ait un peu de place pour faire ce qu'il voulait, il a fini par le mettre sur ces cuisses, enfin pas aussi bien que sur le canapé mais l'état d'urgence était de déclarer un peu plus le type….

Il commence par lui boutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton, met un doux baissé dans son cou, le lèche et il enivré par son odeur de son parfum il devient fou, "tu ne te réveilles toujours pas trou du cul!" Il essaie de défaire la ceinture de jean avec beaucoup de difficulté, mais fini par y arriver, "ah! Par contre, ta bite se réveille!" En effet la queue de tharn se réveillait durement ...

Le type commence à bouger lentement ces hanches, il sentit la file d'attente frémir entre son entrejambe, il se lécha l'oreille, le corps de tharn se réveilla sous cette chaleur sensuelle qui le parcourt, avec de petits gémissements…. Mais toujours pas à se réveiller alors le gars a décidé de se mettre à genoux et de commencer à vouloir sucer la «bite excitante» de tharn, peut-être qu'il se réveillera éventuellement… ..

Il le met en place avec difficulté et commence son travail, il déboutonne le bouton de son jean, sa fermeture éclair, dès qu'il est grand ouvert, il baisse le pantalon pour que sa queue soit à l'air libre, et pour le porter sa bouche, il s'est léché les lèvres "euh ... appétissant" pense le type, il la lèche délicatement, de bas en haut, d'un petit coup de langue, le goût en bouche est tellement délicieux, il est toujours savoureux malgré le nombre de ans qui sont ensemble, il commence à fermer les yeux sur ce délice en le suçant, de haut en bas, lentement ça devient de plus en plus dur juste à cause de cette démarche extrêmement sale plus il le suce, plus il gémit de plus en plus. plus fort dans sa gorge….

Après 5 minutes de succion, type l'a sorti de la bite bien lubrifiée par ces traitements, de sa bouche un jet de bave brillant était toujours connecté à sa file d'attente, de grands yeux fixant le mec sur ses genoux, tharn se réveillait !! !

il la regarde avec des yeux désireux d'en avoir plus !!! «Tant de choses ont pris du temps! »Avec un sourire narquois,

"Type, vous pouvez continuer!" »Oui mais type n'était vraiment pas alaise dans cette position,

«Assiste, je sors, mes jambes me fait mal comme ça! "

Type fini par sortir de la voiture, tharn l'a suivi, a claqué le corps de type avec son propre corps contre la portière arrière de la voiture, "alors mon garçon avait envie de ma bite?" »Avec un ton dominateur

"Hmm oui ..."

"Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?, Es-tu si désespéré que ce soir?"

«Oui… j'étais tellement frustré que je te voulais en moi et…»

«Chut…. Je sais… .Je sais… quand tu me vois jouer de la batterie tu deviens fou, et voir mes mains jouer sur mes cuisses te rendre encore plus désespéré! La main de Tharn a attrapé le cou de type, a mis sa tête en arrière pour qu'il lèche toute l'ouverture….

"J'ai fait comme si je savais très bien ce que je faisais, je voulais voir si tu vas le tenir ou pas"

«Connard !!!»

"Oui et puis tu aimes tellement ma bite!"

Il n'a même pas réalisé que tharn avait défait ces boutons de chemise, il s'est embrassé désespérément

La langue dominatrice de Tharn faisait des ravages dans la bouche de type, il l'a enfoncée longtemps et fort au fond de sa gorge, ils se sont enroulés ensemble en lui en perdant la tête, type était faible, il sentait son corps grandir en tremblant de désir, à chaque fois qu'il l'embrasse comme elle il est totalement soumis au désir de l'autre homme, mais n'était-ce pas le mais de ce processus?

Type savait comment s'y prendre pour arriver à ces fin et tharn savait comment rendre le Type impatient ...

"Tharn ..." gémit "Je ... voudrais te demander quelque chose?"

"Hmm ... je t'écoute ..."

«Prends-moi…. Prends-moi… sur le capot de la voiture »

«Hein… le capot? "

"Oui… baise-moi… durement sur le capot…."

Ah cette demande obscène, tharn a attrapé le corps de type qui a enroulé ses jambes tremblantes autour de ses hanches, ils se sont tous deux dirigés vers l'avant de la voiture, se sont rendus à l'avant de la voiture, le gars était assis sur le capot toujours ces jambes autour des hanches de tharn,

Tharn, le pousse vigoureusement vers l'avant de la voiture, "excitant ..." il défait sa ceinture, les boutons du jean le tirant vigoureusement puis chevilles de Type, le laisser cul nu sur le corps frais de la nuit, frissonne d'excitation l'envie le corps du type, tharn il passa avec gourmandise sa langue sur ces lèvres chaudes, "à moi goûter maintenant!" Tharn a embrassé la bite dure de type, l'a léché comme une sucette, mais ne l'a pas sucée, le Type était en train de fesser de jolis gémissements, tordant son corps à droite, à gauche, en le cambrant, c 'était si bon que ce gars s'en fichait. mordre ses lèvres pour ne plus gémir….

Tharn, a fini par mettre un thème sur la torture de la queue du mec, il a commencé à le branler, plus vite….

«Tharn… je… suis… proche… hmm. Mais tharn n'a rien dit, alors que le mec était proche de son orgasme, si proche que «je… je… viens… je viens…»

quelques secondes avant que sa libération ne s'arrête…. Laissant un mec gémir… il n'est pas venu… «tharn… non… j'étais sur…» tharn l'interrompit «sur le point de jouir? "

"Oui reprend ..."

"Non ... je vais te laisser l'aimer douloureusement sentir ta bite dure, et je décide quand tu jouiras!" "

Type voulait pleurer de frustration, c'était de la torture, pas le temps de se remettre de cette frustration que tharn tourna son corps brûlant sur le capot, il se retrouva à plat ventre, sa peau était en contact direct avec la carrosserie, il avait les bras à plat, la tête sur le côté, ces fesses en vue pour tharn, il claqua son cul type gémir… «tharn… Baisse… moi» trottant son cul devant tharn «patience ma petite allumeuse…. ne bouge pas, je reviens .. »

«Eh… non…»

"Tomber! Ou je vous laisse comme elle jusqu'à la maison! Soyez un bon garçon attendez! A ces mots dur, il savait que cela pourrait être extrêmement dominateur et que s'il avait renoncé à le laisser comme le sien, avec sa morsure dure, remplie de désir, il en était parfaitement capable .... Et vu dans l'état où il se déroule maintenant, il ne voulait pas attendre à la maison, c'était trop long… il vient juste d'avoir du lubrifiant dans la boîte à gants de la voiture, ainsi qu'un préservatif, ça a pris son temps, il a pris plaisir à laisser un mec comme le sien sur la capuche à moitié nu, Type était si nécessiteux qu'il a attendu sagement, Tu vois quand tu veux être un bon garçon "

"Hmm ... oui je veux être un bon garçon pour toi"

"Je vais bien prendre soin de ton cul de salope et bien le préparer pour ma bite!" "

Type ne pouvait plus le supporter, il le voulait, il était à deux doigts mais il était contenu, rappelant ce que tharn avait dit quelques minutes auparavant….

Tharn enduisit généreusement ses doigts de lubrifiant, et commença à insérer un doigt, un «HUMM…» de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche baveuse du mec, le baissa déjà avec un doigt…. Il a joué avec son trou, il l'a taquiné….

Après l'avoir bien mijoté il a inséré, non pas deux mais trois doigts très profonds, le type a donné un gros cri de plaisir! il n'attendait pas trois doigts…. «Déjà prêt pour ma bite, dirais-tu? "Type tremblait, il était tellement impatient qu'il a réussi à sortir" euh… euh… "regarde tharn….

"bon!" claquant encore une fois son petit cul, tharn lubrifie bien sa bite, begin to play with le trou de Type, insère sa grosse bite dure en lui, puis un peu plus de la moitié de sa queue, sort et répète son action deux fois, puis il recommence à s'enfoncer en lui mais cette fois ELLE est entière, le temps de l'avoir droit au fond, type poussé petit "hmm hmm ..."

tharn commence à bouger, un peu plus vite, puis s'arrête, claque le cul de son amant qui ne fait que gémir, reprend sa chute un peu plus brutalement, les poussées data par tharn de bas en haut du corps du mec qui clique sur le capot de la voiture, juste assez pour que le frottement entre lui et sa bite dégoulinante de pré-sperme lui donne des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le corps frais et le rend encore plus excité par cette nouvelle sensation que le sien n'obtient sur sa queue….

Tharn continue de le démonter à un rythme effréné, Type s'approche, de son orgasme essoufflé il demande la permission de tharn, il veut jouir comme le sien juste le dur de sa bite lubrifiée par son sperme rapproché, c'est une nouvelle sensation pour lui, tharn approuvé en lui claquant son mec le cul est tellement…. proche… et profite de son sperme chaud sur le corps de la voiture, tharn s'arrête, sort du corps du mec qui est dans un état second à cause de son orgasme, les cheveux tout collants de transpiration, il revient type essoufflé, car il aime tellement de voir le type aux yeux qui scintillent dans la jouissance, mais cette fois il n'est pas couché sur la capuche, non, non, non… asseyez-vous les jambes grandes ouvertes, a la force avec ces bras et avec gravité, tharn le laisse tomber sur sa queue "montre-moi combien tu aimes te pencher sur ma bite!" Guy le fait, tharn bouge ces hanches pour plus de plaisir et de profondeur, les brises fraîches du soir caressent leur peau en sueur, juste assez pour les faire frissonner un peu, tharn et Type sont à bout de souffle, leurs gouttes du soir pendent en trois bons coups qui frappent fort aux bons endroits! un gros gémissement orgasmique pouvait être entendu dans la nuit fraîche, le mec se glisse dans les bras de tharn, pose sa tête sur ses épaules, essoufflé, essaie de reprendre son souffle, fatigué de leur partie de sexe, ils s'embrassent délicatement en descendant de leurs orgasmes nocturnes.…

«Attendez que je vous nettoie avec des lingettes», sortant de la boîte à gants, le corps essuie pour nettoyer le trou boursouflé.

«S était… s était incroyable…» a réussi à dire Type essoufflé….

"Vous voyez, je vous l'ai toujours dit, improviser et faire du sexe en extérieur sont toujours les meilleurs!" "

Ils s'habillent, et montent dans la voiture, cette fois ils prennent le volant parce que le gars est trop fatigué pour conduire,

En 1h ils n'arrivent même pas chez eux, le type c est endormi, tharn this station a sa place et regarde l'homme endormi à côté passé passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, "il est si mignon comme le sien. .. "pensa tharn avec un sourire, il défait la ceinture," Type ... Type ont est arriver réveiller toi! " Guy ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, il s'étire, et en trébuchant hors de la voiture, tharn l'attrapa par le bras "Oh mec, comment vas-tu?" "

«Euh… ouais ça va… juste réveillé»

ils se dirigent maintenant vers l'ascenseur de leur appartement, en attendant l'ascenseur, le mec regarde dans les coins tharn, les portes ouvertes, le mec respire aussi doucement qu'intensifié il a envoyé une bouffée de chaleur traverser tout son corps et l 'excitation ne les a pas épargnés parties intimes qui étaient déjà dures ...

A la seconde où les portes ont commencé à se fermer, il la ce lança sur le tharn et l'embrassa, le baisser était incroyablement doux, le tharn déstabilisé finit par être poussé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, le baisser s'intensifia et fit frissonner tout le corps. de tharn, les portes s'ouvrent, ils sont arrivés à leurs étages, tous deux sortis de l'ascenseur avec excitation, ils marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était, mais prêts à le faire comme des adolescents excités, ne voulaient pas choisir les voisins, mais étant donné les heures où ils ont des doutes pour rencontrer des gens,

tharn a ouvert la porte de l'appartement, le type est entré en premier, a attendu que tharn ferme la porte, sa respiration est devenue plus rapide, tharn est entré par derrière et l'a attrapé par les cheveux en le fessant penchant la tête sur le côté pour avoir le cou grand ouvert à l'assaut sauvage de la bouche de tharn, il ne lâcha pas prix, même pas pour répondre aux gémissements grondants du type, il lui tapa d'un suçon, pour descendre dur et dévastateur , le Type sourit de satisfaction, il déplaça sa main vers la partie animale de tharn, il pouvait déjà le sentir bouger, tremblant d'excitation à travers son jean, il exécuta de petits mouvements de haut en bas, et sentit une fois d ' humidité, grogna une fessée, "vous ne pouvez même pas le supporter après seulement deux, trois de moins,je vous ai connu plus résistant! "» Demanda le Type voulant encore plus taquiner son amant…

Mais il savait très bien ce que le Type voulait, il voulait explorer les nuances du plaisir, mais il était déjà tard il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, et jeta le mec sur le lit pour une bonne nuit de sexe….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so many to follow this Fictions, you give me the courage to continue !!! I hope you like it, sorry for the mistakes, have fun! See you soon for more ...


End file.
